Lobos
by Plock
Summary: Usami Akihiko tiene un secreto que le ha traído muchos problemas esconderlo en toda su vida ¿Qué sucederá cuando conoce al amor de su vida? ¿Podrá seguirlo escondiendo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, sé que llevo mucho sin escribir y más en otras páginas. Es que mi antigua laptop murió D: con todos mis documentos en él…**

**Junjou romantica no me pertenece ni sus personajes.**

**-._.-**

Estaba deambulando por el bosque, apenas iba amaneciendo pero estaba demasiado entusiasmado, ese día me comprometería, tomé impulso con mis patas traseras para ir con mayor velocidad. Me encantaba el bosque es tan… vivo, tan pacifico, tan mágico. Y yo, me uno a él como una criatura más.

El viento mueve mi melena, hace frio, anunciándome el cambio de estación, para mi suerte con esta forma, mi pelaje me impide que pierda calor.

En mi camino mis pensamientos viajan a mi próxima prometida, de cabello negro azabache que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos grises. Algo torpe y despistada, pero eso la hace linda. Llevábamos saliendo por más de 3 años y a pesar de saber mucho uno del otro, ella no conocía está forma bestial en la que me encontraba. Hoy reuniría con su familia y se lo propondría, estaba tan ansioso.

Después de varias horas de correr con todas mis fuerzas regresé a mi casa. Una casa elegante de 2 pisos, con grandes paredes de vidrio y roca, en las afueras del bosque, lo suficientemente cercanas de la ciudad pero también cerca de la pasividad y el silencio que me ofrecía la naturaleza.

Caminé por la entrada trasera completamente ideada para esta forma y subí hasta mi cuarto. Ya ahí, cambié mi forma de lobo, de bestia a la de un humano. La sensación era extraña que no sabría como describirla pero a lo largo de esos años ya me había acostumbrado.

Ya con toda mi piel blanca como la conocía y completamente desnudo, me encamine a mi guardarropa. Tan grande como mis diseñadores se lo permitía. Era un día especial, usaría una corbata diferente y uno de los trajes más costosos. Fui a tomar una ducha rápidamente y me cambie. Suspiré fuertemente frente al espejo, me miré, me quedaba perfecto ese traje se ajustaba completamente a mi composición. Sólo que… Como siempre me siento descubierto por mi extraño color de ojos y cabello.

No son los de un humano. Ellos se pueden dar cuenta, siempre lo he pensado pero la gente no parece verlo como yo lo veo.

Ojos violetas intenso, cabello plateado… Cuando tengo mi forma de animal, soy vistoso pero entró en la normalidad… Pero como humano…

Es completamente irreal.

Volví a suspirar para salir de mi habitación, me subí a mi automóvil y me dirigí a la casa de la familia de mi amada.

Su casa quedaba a 1 hora de camino, pero esa reunión seria a sólo 10 minutos de trayecto, era un lugar también apartado de la ciudad. Era un lugar especial para su familia, era la antigua casa de sus padres, mismos que llevaban más de 10 años de difuntos.

-Buenos noches Usami-san-Me saludó formalmente uno de sus tíos.

-Buenos noches Takahashi-san- Le devolví el gesto y me adentré a aquella casa. La empecé a buscar con la vista, pero al parecer aún no había llegado.

Suspiré no estaba seguro si aliviado o disgustado. Entre mi búsqueda vi un buen sitio para esperar, era una azotea que tenía como vista todo el bosque y un rio adyacente de agua cristalina. Camine saludando a algunos familiares hasta una puerta de cristal que me separaba de aquel lugar.

Miré una figura delicada recargada en el barandal, a como podía verlo tenía un traje y cabello castaño alborotado, era el único en ese sitio y en comparación con el interior del edificio él se miraba, deprimente.

_¿No se llevará bien con su familia?_

Abrí la puerta para llegar con él. Pude ver como sus manos apretaban sus brazos y su cuerpo se tensaba.

_¿Qué le pasaba?_

Cuando volteó hacía mí, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, me había quedado absorto, sus ojos; grandes, redondos y verdes, me capturaron completamente, combinaba perfecto con su piel tersa color durazno y su cabello castaño que caía en mechones por su rostro.

Era como si todo dejará de tener sentido, como sí sólo importara él y yo, deje de sentir mi cuerpo, escuchaba mi respiración, mi corazón estaba como loco, se quería salir de mi pecho.

Todo él, era perfecto… Lo miré completamente, se me había quedado mirando, posiblemente no esperaba ver a un desconocido en una reunión familiar.

-¿C..Como.. Te llamas?..-Fue lo único que alcance a decir.

-Takahashi Misaki- Dijo- ¿Quién es usted?

-Yo…soy- Titubee-Usami… Akihiko..

_¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?_ _Mi boca se está secando… Mis manos sudan…_

-Ah.. Usted.. es el novio de mi hermana..- Dijo suavemente, su voz era tan… melodiosa, casi inmediatamente caí en el significado de sus palabras trayéndome a la realidad, yo era… novio de Takaha, pero… Pero en ese momento, yo… Sólo quería, estar con él… no alejarme de él…

-Eres su hermano..- Musité, no podía apartar mis ojos de él, me tenía capturado- Sabes yo… Quiero conocerte..- Ocupaba conocerlo, ocupaba que estuviera conmigo… Aunque todo eso hubiera sido una locura- Yo vivo a pocos minutos de aquí, no te gustaría ir… para allá.

-¿Eh?-Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, dios.. era tan lindo…

-Es que no te.. miras muy cómodo aquí.

-Ah.. Eso..-Volteó de nuevo al paisaje- No se preocupe.

-Es en serio.

_Sé que esto es precipitado._

-¿No se molestará mi hermana porque se vaya?

_Takaha… Es verdad… no quiero que se molesté, pero en este momento me importa exageradamente poco… ¿Por qué?.. Yo la amo, ¿Qué me está pasando?_

-Vamos…

-P..pero…

-No habrá problema.

-Ahumm está bien-Dijo tímidamente agachando la mirada a lo que contuve un suspiro por tan bella expresión.

_¿Por qué me siento así?_

En el camino sólo podía mirarlo de soslayo mientras manejaba, el miraba por la ventana y de vez en cuando me miraba a lo que fingía ignorarlo. Mi corazón estaba todo lo que daba, lo escuchaba resonar por todo mi cuerpo.

-Usami-san..

-¿Qué pasa?

-Gracias… Yo no me sentía.. muy cómodo ahí.

-No hay porque, ¿Yo.. puedo saber la razón?

-Humm…-Bajó la mirada- No me gustan las miradas de mis familiares..

Hubo un silencio, al parecer no quería comentar más al respecto. Él me interesaba, quería saber de él, pero sabía que era no era normal decirle asuntos privados a personas que acabas de conocer… Así como subirse a carros de desconocidos, me pregunte el nivel de ingenuidad del pequeño castaño a mi lado. Suspiré procurando no llamar mucho su atención.

-¿Vives tú solo?

-Si- Me miró unos segundos- En un pequeño departamento- Sonrió ligeramente y se volteo hacía la ventana- de hecho vivo también cercas de aquí.

-Ah… Creo que hubiera sido mejor llevarte a tu casa-Dije con algo de vergüenza.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe- Cerró los ojos con tristeza, prácticamente debo de usar toda mi fuerza para no abalanzarme para abrazarlo, por dos grandes razones, estaba manejando y la otra es que APENAS lo conocía. Di un gran suspiro para controlar mis ansias, para mi fortuna ya íbamos llegando. Me estacioné en mi cochera y salí del carro.

Sin poderlo evitar puse una mano en su cintura para conducirlo, un enorme escalofrío pasó por mi columna al sentir su calor, mi corazón se sobresalto más de lo que ya estaba, se me estaba acabando mi buen juicio. Me miró ante el tacto, sus ojos me atravesaban por completo.

Desvié la mirada, para encaminarnos a la sala de estar.

-Woa..-Expresó lindamente- Tiene una casa muy grande.

-Gracias y… No es necesario usar tanta formalidad.

-Ah.. es verdad, después de todo es mi cuñado..

_¡NO! No lo digo por eso. ¿Entonces porque lo digo?_

-Misaki- Dije sorprendiéndome de la facilidad por la cual lo llamaba por su nombre- Siéntate-Le hice un ademán para invitarlo a sentarse al sillón. Yo fui por algo para tomar, un poco de té verde, unos minutos después regresé con él para entregarle su tasa.

-Gracias Usami-san, e..eres muy amable.

Simplemente no me cansaba de mirarlo.

-Misaki ¿Estás mejor?

-Si.. Gracias.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Ah.. es verdad- se rio ligeramente- no me he presentado correctamente. Tengo 20 años, no he estudiado la universidad aún, trabajo como asistente en una contaduría, pero realmente, sólo llevó el café y esas cosas…

-¿Te alcanza como para vivir tu solo?

-Si, mi departamento es económico, nadie quiere vivir en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Ah.. ¿Es por eso que vives por aquí?

-No, realmente me gusta vivir cercas del bosque.

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro, era tan perfecto, el sólo mirarlo era suficiente para sentir una alegría cálida en todo mi cuerpo.

Platique con él libremente, no me cansaba de escuchar su voz, de mirar sus lindas expresiones, de conocerlo.. Algo me había hecho ese niño para embobarme de esa manera. Tanto que había olvidado un pequeño detalle.

En medio de la plática, sonó mi celular, al mirarlo se me puso la piel de gallina.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó preocupado.

Era un mensaje de Takaha.

Trague saliva y me dispuse a leerlo.

"Akihiko, lo lamento mucho pero no podré asistir mucho a la reunión de hoy, espero y no te la hayas pasado muy mal esperándome. Nos veremos en otra ocasión ¿Si?"

Suspiré con fuerza aliviado.

-¿Qué pasa?-Volvió a preguntarme a lo que le sonreí, miré como se sonrojaba ligeramente. Tan lindo.

-No es nada ¿No te gustaría salir a comer algo?- Pronuncié libremente.

-¿No es muy noche?

-Yo te cuidaré-Se sonrojó de nuevo, me estaba gustando hacerlo- También te llevaré a tu casa, así que no hay problema.

Pasar tiempo con él era lo mejor que me había pasado, me sentía completo, me sentía.. feliz, deseaba estar con él todo el tiempo que me fuera posible.

Entramos a un café, se sentó en una mesa con vista al jardín. Me senté en frente suyo mirándole pero desvié la vista justo cuando me miró.

-¿Por qué se está tomando esas molestias conmigo?

-No es molestia.

-Usami-san… ¿Nee-chan le dijo que hiciera esto por mí?

-No- Me quede pensando- De hecho no..-dije para mí.

-Entonces…-Bajo el tono de voz, yo sé lo que está pensando, de hecho eso mismo me estoy preguntando.

_¿Por qué me empecé a comportar así? No es normal que alguien se comporte así con otra persona._

-Yo sé, es algo raro, pero… es que yo…-Nos miramos a los ojos- Cuando te vi.. No sé explicarlo, me importaste.

_Es como si estuviera enamorado de ti.._

-Eso es extraño.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces… ¿Lo hace por cuenta propia?-Pronunció bajando la mirada.

-Si ¿Es eso raro?

-Es que nunca nadie… se ha interesado.. por mi.

-Entonces.. no saben de lo que se pierden-Dije sin pensarlo. Note como me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y con un enorme sonrojo en su rostro.

_Ah… Eso.. suena muy…_

Desvió la mirada y junto sus manos en su regazo, decidí continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubiera dicho un comentario normal.

-N..no digas esas cosas- dijo avergonzadamente lindo-Además apenas me conoces.

-Pero quiero hacerlo-Dije firmemente sorprendiéndolo y tomando la carta poniéndolo entre los dos.

-Eres muy raro.

Me reí ante su comentario, estar con él era… tranquilo, cómodo, relajante "¿Por qué me pasaba todo eso?" Era la pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza todo ese tiempo. Yo tenía una novia que según sabia amaba pero en ese momento ni siquiera pasaba por mis pensamientos, por supuesto el hecho de comprometerme con ella me parecía una locura, porque… porque sólo podía pensar en él, en cómo sería abrazar esa delgada figura, acariciar ese sedoso cabello castaño, como besar sus labios rosas.

_¿Por qué me estaba pasando todo esto?_

_Pero no me estaba quejando, porque yo era más feliz de lo que había estado._

Lo dejé unas horas después en su casa, memorizándome su ubicación, era un sitio efectivamente pequeño, pero curiosamente bien cuidado de madera oscura en las ventanas, contrastando con pintura marrón en las paredes.

-Fue agradable estar contigo Usami-san, hacía tiempo que no salía con nadie-Sonrió pegando su espalda a la puerta de su apartamento.

-Puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras o llamarme para salir, ya te di mi número- Dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Si, gracias, pero sé que no tienes tanto tiempo libre como yo..

-Tú llama cuando quieras. Estaré esperando- Con eso termine la conversación, me di media vuelta, justo antes de entrar a mi carro, vi como oleaba su mano despidiéndose a lo que le correspondí el gesto.

_Es.. tan lindo, tan lindo, tan lindo, tan lindo, tan lindo..._

Llegue a mi casa prácticamente bailando de la felicidad. Él era lo único que tenía en mi mente, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su sedoso cabello castaño, su tersa piel, su hermosa voz, su aroma dulce… Suspiré con fuerza dejándome caer en uno de mis sofás.

_Lo amo, lo amo tanto…_

Suspiré de nuevo, la felicidad recorría mis venas, no podía quitar esa sonrisa. Estaba tan ansioso, la cabeza me daba vueltas y tenía esa enorme necesidad de ir a verlo, a pesar de acabarlo de dejar en su casa.

_No, no, no.. Tengo que esperar el tiempo, ya nos conocimos… Él tiene que acomodar sus pensamientos, no puedo llegar abrumándolo con demasiadas atenciones._

-Pero… Ocupo verlo…-Cerré los ojos y me levanté.

_¡No! De por sí ya lo asuste comportándome tan extraño, tengo que dejarlo descansar._

Me quite el traje, lo más rápido posible, enojado conmigo mismo. Cuando estuve sin ropa, cambié mi forma de nuevo a la de una bestia. Cuatro patas, gran pelaje, ojos de cazador. Sin importar la ropa que había dejado en el piso salí corriendo de mi casa.

Tenía que calmar esas ansias.

Corrí por todo el bosque, a diferencia de hacía unas horas en esa ocasión iba con un destino. Me tomó menos de 10 minutos en poder ver el lugar donde había dejado a mi querido. Me quede estático, era lo más lejos que podía llegar. Rodee su casa para llegar a su patio que se conectaba directo al bosque.

_Eso es peligroso…_

Apenas podía mirar lo que había ahí. Una valla de madera, una banca con una mesa de color blanco. Todo era cubierto por una copa de un gran árbol que llegaba desde lo lejos.

-Akihiko-Escuche en mis pensamientos, era otro de mi jauría, un amigo de la infancia de nombre..

-Hiroki ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-Le pregunte sin dejar de vigilar aquella casa.

-Es una hermosa noche para salir-Le escuche mientras podía percatarme que se acercaba a mí. Le miré unos segundos, era como lo recordaba, al menos en su forma de lobo, melena café clara y ojos miel- ¿Ya te comprometiste?

-¿Qué?

-¿No dijiste que te ibas a comprometer?- Me preguntó mirando al sitio donde frecuentemente se me iba la mirada, la casa de oji-verde.

-Ah… es verdad, no, no pude. Ella no se presentó.

-Ohh bueno, será en otra ocasión después de to..

-¡No Hiroki!- Me alteré interrumpiéndolo, el sólo hecho de pensar de estar lejos de Misaki me hacía sentirme enfermo- No creo poder comprometerme.

-¿Por qué? ¿No estabas ansioso por comprometerte?

-Si… lo sé… pero..- A diferencia de hablar con alguien y ese tipo de comunicación era que cualquier cosa que pensarás el otro miembro de la jauría lo sabría- Me enamore de su hermano- Le comunique sin poderlo evitar.

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!

-No lo pude evitar, cuando lo miré… Era como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos.

-Eso significa que has encontrado a tu pareja.

-¿Cómo lo que te pasó a ti con Kusama?

-No me hagas pensar en ello-Evadió el tema- En este momento debes lograr que tu pareja te corresponda.

-Tengo otro problema… Takaha.. ella sigue siendo mi novia.

-Eso es fácil de arreglar.

-Hiroki… ¿Qué pasa si al terminar con su hermana.. Misaki ya no desea estar cerca de mí?

-Es tu pareja, encontraras la forma de solucionarlo.

Justo después de decir eso, salió corriendo perdiéndose entre las ramas del bosque.

-Misaki…-Me acerque a su patio.


	2. Chapter 2

Cada día después de ese, iba todas las noches por al menos una hora para procurar verlo, en ocasiones sólo podía verlo llegar de lo que parecía su trabajo. Podía pasar tiempo en mi casa pensando en él, y quizás darme a la idea de que no era tan perfecto… Pero cuando lo veía, todos esos pensamientos se esfumaban y lo dejaban sólo a él.

Esa noche prometía ser igual que todas, justo cuando iba a retirarme a mi hogar, escuche la puerta abrirse, un chirrido diferente al usual, me gire para mirar que sucedía y lo miré. En su patio, prendiendo un pequeño farol del cual no me había percatado.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, respirando el aroma del bosque. Abrió los ojos y fue cuando me miró, paralizándonos, hacía más de una semana que no sentía su mirada sobre mí aunque él no supiera que me miraba a mí.

No quería asustarlo pero parecía que ya lo había hecho. Baje la cabeza para demostrar que no era agresivo, aun así quien sea que vea un animal salvaje es normal que se espante. Le escuché acercarse, sorprendiéndome.

_¿Por qué se acerca? Es estúpido acercarse a un lobo._

Baje las orejas y le miré, estaba a aproximadamente 10 metros míos. Me miraba con cierto asombro y estaba.. temblando, como si esperará cualquier seña para salir corriendo. Miró a los alrededores, sabía lo que estaba pensando.

Siempre es extraño que un lobo esté solo. Sólo que yo nunca fui muy unido a mi jauría; no es porque no los soportará sólo que estar con mucha compañía era agotador.

-¿Estás solo?-Me habló con esa suave voz, la cual resonó en mis oídos dándome un escalofrío- ¿Estás herido.. o sólo que te peleaste con tus compañeros?- Se rió por nervios.

Di unos cuantos pasos a lo que se sobresaltó e inmediatamente me quedé estático. Dio unos pasos para atrás sin dejar de verme, note como su respiración de incremento notablemente.

-N..No te lo tom..tomes a mal.. no te tengo miedo-Se rió nerviosamente. Me senté pero como no vi ningún resultado en calmarlo, decidí por acostarme. Noté como su respiración se regularizó y dejó de estar tan tenso- Pareces inofensivo- Dijo después de soltar un suspiro.

_Sólo contigo…_

Me sonrió, mi corazón dio un sobresalto, estaba tan cercas de él. Quería sentir su calor, sentir su aroma, poder cuidarlo todo el tiempo.

-Creo que tengo algo para ti- Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos para correr dentro de su casa, pero no lo hacía con miedo sino con cierta emoción.

Esperé unos segundos sin moverme ni un milímetro.

Cuando regresó se sorprendió que siguiera en el mismo sitio, pero no pareció importarle, incluso creo que se alivio de que no me hubiera movido.

_Este es el límite de su zona de confort._

Me dejó un pescado crudo a al menos 5 metros míos y volvió a tomar su distancia.

-No sé.. si puedes comerlo, no tengo nada más que te pueda dar.

Me quede mirando el pescado, para tomarlo ocupaba acercarme a él ¿Acaso me lo iba a permitir? Con un siseo, me levanté mirándolo, se había tensado y dio unos pasos para atrás. Di un paso y le miré, no había pasado nada, otro paso, y el dio otro paso para atrás, seguí dando pasos a lo que mi castaño se alejaba de mí poco a poco. Hasta que llegue al pescado. Lo tomé con el hocico y di media vuelta para correr de nuevo al bosque.

_Es suficiente por hoy. Con eso me bastaba._

Corrí lo más fuerte que pude, desvanecerme en el bosque, estaba feliz… Había sido una buena noche. Tome más impulso con mis patas y seguí corriendo hasta que mi cuerpo aguantara.

Después de varias horas de pura actividad llegué a mi casa, había dejado a otros animales el pequeño pescado que me había dado, no era por despreciarlo, apreciaba enormemente el gesto, sólo que no era de mi gusto comer un pescado crudo y para no desperdiciarlo se lo había dejado a quien lo ocupara. Fui directo a mi habitación, en ella cambie de nuevo a mi forma humana y fui a darme una ducha.

Bajo el agua reflexioné lo que había sucedido esa noche. No había visto a Misaki como humano desde nuestro primer encuentro, me entristecía de cierta manera que él no me hubiera buscado, habían pasado ya semana y media. Incluso así tenía que esperar a que el castaño diera el primer paso o parecería acoso.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo unos minutos? Me dije molesto conmigo mismo. Eso era lo que me había convertido mi necesidad de verlo, en un acosador.

Pero él no se tenía que dar cuenta de eso.

Salí de la regadera, me sequé y puse mi ropa para dormir, entre lo que hacía revisé mi celular percatándome que tenía 2 mensajes nuevos.

"Está todo bien? No nos hemos visto en un tiempo, quiero verte" _Takaha…_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me aventé a mi cama, no había aclarado nada con ella y mientras más dejara pasar el tiempo mayor sería el problema, revisé mi agenda, tenía algunos pendientes de mi novela que aclarar así que podía hacerme tiempo hasta en tres días. Suspiré con fuerza y respondí el mensaje.

"Hay algo que ocupas saber, estoy libre en tres días, dime cuando puedas"

Me sentía como una horrible persona, volví a tomar el celular y miré el otro mensaje, que al instante me había quedado estático.

_Misaki.._

Me senté en la cama, respiré profundo y lo revisé.

"¿Estás libre mañana?"

_¿Algo habrá pasado? ¿Tiene alguna relación con que me haya visto? No.. Él no me pudo haber reconocido.. ¿O si? ¡No! ¡Deja de pensar eso! Tal vez sólo desea salir, si.. eso debe de ser._

Recordé mis pendientes, pero sí le cancelaba corría el riesgo de que ya no quisiera salir conmigo de nuevo.

"Estoy libre por la tarde ¿Quieres salir?" Le respondí, luego me las ingeniaría.

Volvió a sonar el celular, esperé que fuera de mi castaño, grata fue mi sorpresa que así fue.

"Si estaría muy bien, a donde quieras salir está bien ¿A qué horas?"

"A las cuatro ¿Pasó por ti?"

"Sí se le facilita, entonces nos vemos mañana " Después de leer su último mensaje casi podía escuchar su suave voz, suspiré, parecía una adolescente enamorada. Pero incluso ante ese pensamiento no me quitaba mi felicidad.

"Si, nos vemos mañana, descansa" Le envié para justo después recibir otro, de su hermana, revolviendo mi estomago.

_Ah… Estoy experimentando los dos extremos.._

"De acuerdo, yo estoy libre también ese día, estaré en tu casa en la mañana"

Bloquee el celular para volver a acostarme en mi cama.

_Vaya problema…_

_No me siento bien de sentirme entusiasmado por salir mañana con Misaki_


	3. Chapter 3

**Estaba nervioso, Usami-san era en pocas palabras.. Intimidante, su mirada era profunda y afilada, era como si me viera por completo, me sentía expuesto… Pero de alguna forma protegido.**

**Sin dudarlo mi hermana estaba en buenas manos.**

**Recordé la noche que nos conocimos, ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde ese día. Era de noche y no hacía tanto frío como había hecho en días anteriores, estaba en la casa de mis difuntos padres por una reunión familiar. **

**Mis padres habían fallecido hace 10 años en un accidente automovilístico, por mi culpa, todo pasó porque deseaba de vinieran unos días antes de su viaje de negocios. Había sido egoísta porque los extrañaba, en el camino de regresó ellos chocaron contra un camión que les triplicaba el tamaño. El conductor del camión salió ileso, mis padres no tuvieron tanta suerte…**

**Todo por mi deseo egoísta.**

**Yo lo sabía, mi hermana lo sabía al igual que todos mis familiares. Desde ese día yo me volví más cerrado. Me había quedado a vivir con mi hermana la cual tuvo que dejar sus estudios y cuando tuve la oportunidad me mude.**

**Sí no hubiera sido que aquella reunión en la casa de mis padres no hubiera asistido. Estar cerca de mis tíos, primos y otros familiares lejanos, era incomodo. Ver en sus miradas, pura lastima, que sientan la obligación de acercarse a mí… De nuevo sólo molestando gente.**

**Cuando llegue al edificio que quedaba a pocos minutos de mi departamento, casi sin saludar me retiré al balcón, me gustaba el bosque, era callado y armonioso, misma razón por la cual vivía cercas de él.**

**Dure en ese sitio casi una hora cuando escuche a alguien salir a donde me encontraba, me tensé de inmediato, no tenía el rostro como para hablar con alguien. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, sin muchos rodeos miré a la persona que había llegado, clara fue mi sorpresa que no se trataba de algún familiar.**

_**¿Quién era?**_** Me pregunté, miré su cabello plateado preguntándome si eso era posible, sus ojos violetas también poco comunes.**

**Me preguntó mi nombre y se identifico.**

_**Usami Akihiko.**_

**Reconocía el nombre, el novio de Nee-chan. Me invitó a su casa porque me veía incomodo en ese sitio. Creo que para todos en ese momento les parecía obvio. Como era mi cuñado acepte.**

**Usami-san era una persona muy amable, por alguna razón sentía como si estuviera pendiente de cualquier movimiento que hiciera, pero no lo sentía como acoso… sino como si estuviera cuidándome.**

**Ese día había terminado sintiéndome bien a pesar de cómo me sentía al iniciar la noche.**

**Me dio su número, diciéndome que le dijera si quería salir con él de nuevo. A pesar de que deseaba salir con él no me sentía con la confianza de hacerlo. **

**No quería forzarlo a salir conmigo…**

**Pasaron los días, siempre he sido una persona sin muchos amigos… Yo sólo deseaba platicar con alguien… Pero no deseaba molestar a alguien que acababa de conocer.**

**La noche anterior a la que me encontraba, desde el patio de mi casa pude observar un lobo, desde que me había mudado nunca había visto un animal salvaje por lo que estaba aterrado. Ese lobo tenía el pelaje de un color plateado, justo como el de Usami-san. **

**Cuando me acerque, me percaté de sus ojos violetas. Era demasiada coincidencia justo cuando pensaba en él aparecía el primer animal salvaje que veía, y con los rasgos iguales a él.**

**Lo tomé como una señal.**

**Miré a los alrededores y no estaba su jauría, lo cual era extraño. Parecía inofensivo pero no por eso baje mi guardia. Así como llego de la nada unos minutos después así se fue. En mi interior deseaba que se repitiera su visita.**

**Cuando entre a mi casa le envié un mensaje a Usami-san para entablar una salida.**

**Y así es como en esa tarde iba a salir con él. No sabía si él me consideraba su amigo pero era de las pocas personas con las que me sentía cómodo.**

**En el reloj dieron las cuatro y aún no había llegado. Ya estaba listo sólo lo esperaba.**

_**Quizás está ocupado…**_

**Suspiré.**

_**Mejor cancelo…**_

**Tomé mi celular, justo cuando empecé a escribir un mensaje, escuché su carro, olvide lo que hacía y baje a la calle.**

**-Perdona, llegué un poco tarde- Me dijo cuando me subí al coche.**

**-Está bien…**

**-¿Cómo has estado?- Me preguntó con esa voz ronca y pausada. Le miré a lo que sonrió abiertamente, aumentando un poco el ritmo de mi corazón. **

_**¿Cómo alguien puede sonreír tan cálidamente?**_

**-Bien, mi trabajo no es tan estresante- Me reí ligeramente- ¿Y tú?**

**Se quedó en silencio un momento como si estuviera recordando algo.**

**-No es momento de que me importe el atraso de algunos manuscritos, así que muy tranquilo.**

**-¿Qué? ¡No debes hacer eso, es tu trabajo!- Le regañe esperando no sonar tan mandón, pero el sé rió causándome un escalofrío, pasó su mano por mi cabello sintiéndola muy fría pero de alguna manera me hizo sentir muy cálido.**

**-Sólo no tenía mucha inspiración, pero seguiré-El automóvil se detuvo sacándome del trance de su mirada sobre la mía- Llegamos.**

**-¿A.. donde?-Miré afuera del carro a lo que parecía un restaurante lujoso- No me siento tan bien vestido para la ocasión.**

**-Aquí no se necesita saco y corbata para entrar. Vamos- Nos bajamos del carro y le dio las llaves al valet parking.**

**Nos sentamos y ordenamos, Usami-san siempre tan amable, platicamos de trivialidades, nunca me había sentido tan bien al platicar con alguien.**

**¿Por qué él era tan diferente?... Tal vez porque era de la familia**

**Después de que nos trajeron nuestra orden, Usami cambió ligeramente su actitud, jugaba con sus dedos, parecía ansioso. **

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Hummm quiero decirte algo.**

**-Dime..- El ambiente se volvió tan serio de un segundo a otro.**

**-Yo quiero seguir saliendo contigo…-Dijo como si esperara de mi respuesta pero lo único que podía pensar era "¿Por qué?" ese hombre me hacía sentir extraño, la actitud que tenía sobre mí… Me hacía sentir culpable, no me sentía merecedor de ser tratado como me trataba.**

**-No hay porque ponerse tan serio- Sonreí nerviosamente.**

_**Tal vez es así con todos… o tal vez es sólo así porque soy su cuñado…**_

**-Bueno es que… Las cosas con Takaha no van del todo bien- Pronunció sacándome de mis pensamientos.**

**-¿Qué?**

_**Nee-chan nunca dijo algo malo acerca de Usami-san.**_

**-Sólo me gustaría saber si puedo seguir saliendo contigo a pesar de no ser novio de tu hermana…**

**Nos quedamos en silencio…**

_**No entiendo a este hombre…**_

**-¿P..Por qué terminará con Nee-chan?- Alcance a decir.**

**-No me siento… tan yo, cuando..**

**-¡Ahh disculpa! Eso no es de mi incumbencia- Recapacite después de haber escuchado mis propias palabras- Sí lo considera lo mejor está bien, no creo que Nee-chan se moleste..**

_**Posiblemente ni se dé cuenta…**_

**-Tal vez no nos conozcamos mucho aún pero al menos podemos salir de vez en vez.**

_**Eso espero... Si no se aburre de mí.**_

**Sonrió- Eso me gustaría.**

_**¿Por qué le interesa salir conmigo?... No son tan agradable..**_

_**Me hacía sentir confundido.**_

**-Misaki- Me llamó a lo que le miré- ¿Te pasa algo?**

**-No… No… Nada me pasa…-Miré para abajó notando como caían lágrimas en regazo.**

_**No merezco que sean tan amables…**_

**Escuche como se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía hacia mí.**

_**Este hombre no para de perturbarme…**_

**-Vamos- Susurró en mi oído mientras tomaba de mi mano, jalándome a otro sitio. Caminamos entre las personas unos cuantos metros hasta que llegamos al baño. Revisó que no hubiera nadie y le puso seguro a la puerta.**

_**¿Qué le pasaba?**_

_**-**_**Ahora dime-Se acercó a mí-¿Por qué lloras?**

**Abrí mis ojos en sorpresa, otra vez estaba actuando pensando en mí. No paraba de preguntarme qué era lo que me hacía tan especial para preocuparse tanto por mí. Yo no era especial.**

_**Yo no soy nada..**_

**De nuevo escuchaba mis propios pensamientos, esos pensamientos que sólo me ocasionaban más tristeza y culpa. Cerré con fuerza los ojos dejando salir más lágrimas.**

**-¿Te molesta algo?-Dijo con un tono de preocupación.**

**-No… Yo sólo…-Mi garganta se cerró. ¿Cómo podía decirle la verdad a un hombre que apenas conocía? A.. un hombre que podía llegar a ser mi amigo.**

**Si le decía la verdad corría el riesgo de que ya no quisiera salir conmigo.**

**Cuando sentí como me rodeaba con en sus brazos salí por completo de mis pensamientos, sentí su calor que desprendía de su pecho en donde estaba recargado. Su aroma tenía algo que me relajaba. De nuevo me atacaba con su amabilidad.**

**-¿Te molestaste por lo de tu hermana?**

**-No-Musité pasando mis brazos por su espalda.**

_**Mi hermana ya no se comunica conmigo.**_

**-Dime ¿Qué pasa?-Volvió a susurrar con esa voz tan profunda mientras acariciaba mi cabello con extremo cuidado.**

_**¿Qué me está haciendo? ¿Por qué me siento así?**_

**-Yo sólo.. no merezco que me trates así… Yo no soy nada especial-Brotaron solas las palabras.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**Me quede en silencio, aquellas palabras no debieron de haber salido.**

**-Misaki… Sé que te conozco desde hace poco, pero ¿Qué puedo decir?- Mantuvo un instante en silencio- Cuando te conocí, me… gustaste…- Mi corazón dio un sobresalto.**

_**¿Qué acaba de decir?**_

**-¿Por qué piensas que no mereces que te trate así?**

_**Gustar de ¿¡Gustar?!**_

**De mis ojos salieron más lágrimas, no podía detenerlas. Todo eso que estaba pasando era muy confuso. Se separó un poco de mí, para mirarme a lo que baje la mirada.**

_**¿Qué le gusto? Los dos somos hombres..**_

**-Misaki, tú eres especial… Sólo que no puedes verlo- Susurró enfrente mío, sentí una mano en mi mejilla acariciándola.**

_**Usami-san es tan amable… **_

**-Usami-san…-**

_**Este hombre era mi perdición… Podía pasar todas mis barreras…**_

**Pasó tan rápido que no pude pensar, pero mis labios estaban contra los de él. Mi primer beso, con un hombre… Se sintió bien… Sus labios eran tan grandes y cálidos, muy tierno. Me tomó de la cintura mientras sentía como me hundía en él. Su aliento, su calor… Me controlaba, me tomé de sus hombros aferrándome de él.**

**Lo estaba disfrutando, no podía pensar en nada más. Se separó unos milímetros para tomar aire para volver a unir nuestros labios, me tomó de mi nuca acercándome, su lengua pedía permiso para entrar sin mucho esperar se lo concedí con un suspiró. Mi rostro lo sentía arder, parecía una especie de sueño. Con tanta suavidad exploraba mi boca, llenándome de calor.**

**Al escuchar algunos toques a la puerta nos separamos. Mi rostro enrojeció más de lo que ya estaba. Sin haberlo notado mis lágrimas se habían detenido.**

**Usami-san volvió a tomarme de la mano y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar al hombre el cual nos miro extrañado. Pero en ese momento no me podía importar menos.**

**Me llevó a la mesa, no sé si eso me decepcionó o me alivié. Me senté y me sonrojé. Luego recaí en lo que acabamos de hacer. Acababa de besar a un hombre, el novio de mi hermana… Él mismo hombre que parecía habérseme declarado.**

_**¿Íbamos a hablar de eso?**_

**La comida ya se había enfriado, Usami llamó a alguien para que la calentaran. El ambiente se había vuelto un poco incomodo.**

**Y como si nada hubiera pasado comenzó a comentar algunas cosas que le habían pasado en la editorial luego relacionándolas como mi trabajo de ayudante.**

_**¿Cómo le hacía para hacerme sentir bien?**_

_**Era como si hiciera lo necesario para hacerme sentir bien.**_

**La salida ya parecía llegar a su fin, estábamos en su carro y parecía que aquel pequeño percance en el baño ya se había olvidado, para mi suerte. Nos llevábamos bien era como si nos conociéramos desde siempre, y yo… podría estar con él para siempre.**

**Me llevó a mi apartamento, salió de su carro y me acompaño a la entrada. Como si lo supiera por un presagio me sonroje y desvíe la vista, me tomó de la mejilla y me acercó a él, miré sus ojos amatistas mirándome intensamente, estábamos tan cerca todo se había vuelto tan caliente. Tomó una de mis manos para entrelazarla. Mi corazón se quería salir del pecho.**

_**Esto.. va a pasar… de nuevo..**_

**-Usami..-Alcancé a decir antes de unir nuestros labios. Suspiré un par de veces mientras acariciaba con su lengua mis labios y pasaba a unirla con la mía de una manera muy dulce.**

_**No debería ser normal él que nos besemos.**_

**Se separó lentamente de mí con una sonrisa cálida y sincera. Me acarició la mejilla y posó sus labios en mi frente ruborizándome todavía más.**

**-Buenas noches, descansa…**

**No era como si deseara hablar de eso, pero lo creía necesario. Obviamente no iba a ser yo quien sacara el tema.**

**-B..B..B…buenas… noch…es-Dije apenas, buscando mis llaves. Cuando abrí la puerta, me acarició mi cabello.**

**-Llámame cuando quieras.**

**-Si…-Trague nerviosamente y entre a mi apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de mí.**

**No había procesado todo lo que acababa de pasar.**

**Parecía como que se me había declarado… él todavía novio de mi hermana, después nos habíamos besado, dos veces, y lo peor de todo parecía como que me estaba gustando.**

_**¡No! Eso no era posible, a mí no me gustaban los hombres**_** dije en mi mente mientras recordaba la sensación de sus besos.**

_**Es porque nunca he besado a nadie…**_

**Era demasiado. Caminé en círculos por la sala de estar de mi apartamento. Estaba inquieto y ansioso.**

**Me acosté en mi cama mirando el techo, esperaba a que mi corazón dejara de latir tan rápido para empezar a razonar. Cerré los ojos para no poder recordar el instante de hace unos minutos. El calor de su cercanía, su aliento, sus ojos mirándome… Su aroma embriagándome…**

**Sentí un escalofrío.**

_**¡No! No me gustaba… No me gustaba… No me gustaba… No me gustaba..**_

**Me ocupaba distraer eso era un hecho. Me fui a dar una ducha. **

**Cuando salí aún con mi bata de baño miré por la ventana al patio, para encontrarme con un conocido. El mismo lobo que había visto el día anterior, está vez se encontraba más cerca casi en el barandal, parecía encontrársele solo, justo como la anterior ocasión. Me miró, esa mirada casi parecía humana. Yo le sonreí y le saludé, hacía mucho frío como para salir así.**

**Después de cambiarme y ponerme un cálido abrigo. Cuando salí seguía en el mismo sitio. Prendí el farol y le miré desde mi lugar.**

**-Parece que regresaste. Aún no sé si agradecerte por aparecer ayer…-Me reí nerviosamente, no era lo mío platicar con un animal, menos con uno salvaje, pero debía sacar mi frustración de algún modo.- Cuando apareciste me comunique a un.. amigo para salir… Sólo que no sé si esa salida fue buena o mala.**

**Sentí su mirada sobre mis ojos, me preguntaba cómo era posible que un animal pudiera poner atención de esa manera. Casi parecía como si le interesara.**

**-Tienes un pelaje muy bonito, me recuerdas mucho a esa persona…- Miré para abajo pensativo sobre el beso de despedida con Usami-san- Pero… No creo que eso te interese mucho, buscaré qué tengo para ti.**

_**Sí no me hubiera besado…**_

**Entré y busque algo en mi refrigerador, no tenía mucho de sobra, tome uno de mis panes para el desayuno y salí con mi amigo. En está ocasión hice rodar su alimento cerca de él.**

_**Sí no me hubiera besado al despedirse… Yo… ¿Cómo estaría?**_

**-No sé qué pensar-Susurré cerrando los ojos.**

**Al abrirlos noté como ese lobo plateado tenía las orejas gachas, como si le doliera algo.**

**-¿Estás bie..-Antes de poder acabar la frase salió corriendo sin siquiera tomar el pan que le había dado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Humm continuo, pues quería informar para algunas que me conocer de otras páginas.. que creo que sólo escribiré aquí los nuevos fics y que no discontinuare los anteriores sólo que como la mayoría de mis archivos se formatearon me tomara más tiempo del pensado actualizar.**

**Pero sin más les dejo este cap.**

_Soy un tonto…_

Estaba de vuelta en mi casa, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Ese día no me había podido contener.

_No va a querer hablarme…_

Me acosté en mi cama recién saliendo de la ducha con una toalla envolviéndome. Recordé el sabor de sus labios, pequeños y dulces. Mi corazón se agitaba con sólo recordarlo, en mis brazos, protegiéndolo de todo aquel que le quiera hacer daño.

Suspiré.

Aún era muy pronto para haber actuado, sus ojos estaban llenos de incertidumbre, también de tristeza ¿Por qué me había dejado llevar? Tanto que había deseado salir con él, las horas en que lo planifique y me deje llevar.

No sólo una ocasión, sino dos veces… Deseaba disculparme, mejor dicho, deseaba regresar el tiempo.

Era tan sólo la segunda vez que salía con él…

—Agh…—Me recriminé volteándome en la cama, cubriendo mi rostro en la almohada. Pero regresando a los hechos, lo bese por reflejo cuando estábamos en el baño, no podía soportar verlo tan triste… Y… lo bese cuando me despedí porque.. La luz de la luna en su rostro, al mismo tiempo de ese sonrojo tan seductor, su piel tan tersa… Su actitud tímida.

¡No! ¡Lo que había hecho estaba mal! Sólo intentaba buscar una excusa para justificarme.

No tenía justificación.

"No sé qué pensar" Sus lindas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, mientras visualizaba a mi amado con lágrimas en los ojos.

Definitivamente no tenía justificación.

Me levanté para ponerme algo de ropa, me puse una ropa cómoda y floja, fue cuando miré mi celular. Aún era tiempo para disculparme.

Suspiré pesadamente tomándolo, tenía un mensaje.

"¿Era en serio de que te gusto?"

_Misaki… _

Me quede estático. En ese momento podía decirle que no y acabar con todo. Sin embargo, una parte de mí sabía que no era la respuesta indicada, que sólo me separaría de él. Ahora ya no era una opción arrepentirme, me recriminé. Todo por apresurarme.

"¿Qué prefieres?" Le envié.

"No sé" Me respondió después de unos minutos.

"Cual sea la respuesta ¿Cambiará nuestro trato?" No era lo mío preguntar, pero con esto estoy seguro que él ya sabe lo que siento.

"No, a mí me agrada Usami-san" Sonreí con un toque de tristeza.

_Sólo agradar ¿Eh?_

Sacudí mis pensamientos, debía reconocer que era un logró que me diera esa respuesta, que fuera tan abierta y sincera.

"Entonces no tiene importancia la respuesta" Al enviarlo cerré los ojos.

Ya no hubo mensajes.

_¿En qué estarás pensando?_

La salida con su hermana fue… desgastante. No se lo tomó muy bien, la comprendo y me duele.

No fue mi culpa. Todo fue repentino, no era como si hubiera planeado enamorarme.

Aún la quiero, quiero que sea feliz. Sólo que no podrá conmigo. Me ha enviado algunos mensajes, siempre que los veo me deja un mal sabor de boca.

_Era una horrible persona por hacer esto._

Durante esos días no había tenido comunicación con Misaki. Ni había tenido el humor de usar mi otra forma.

La culpa era dolorosa.

Estaba desayunando en un restaurante no del todo lujoso, tenía un ambiente cálido de paredes de paneles de madera con amplias ventanas hacía un patio con un jardín con estanque de peces. Las mesas eran de estilo clásico casi rustico, de madera con cristal. Era un sitio agradable, sobre todo por la poca cantidad de personas. Mientras yo sólo miraba mi filete con desdén picándolo sin interés.

—U..Usami-san..—Escuché levantando la mirada topándome con la razón de todo lo que me estaba pasando.

—Misaki—Me levanté por reflejo de mi lugar, me di cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado, no lo había visto en más de una semana. Mi recuerdo de él no se comparaba con la realidad, era tan lindo, demasiado seductor con esos ojos redondos y brillantes mirándome. Su cabello castaño desacomodado contrastando con su piel tersa durazno.

—N..no ocupas levantarte—Pronunció tímidamente, había extrañado su voz era como una hermosa melodía.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Yo.. generalmente como aquí, pero no sabía que venias— Era verdad, nosotros vivíamos cercas y a pesar que no salía mucho era probable encontrármelo.

—¿Ya comiste?—Sonrío a lo que suspire sin poderlo evitar.

—Voy llegando.

_¿Qué es este ambiente? Hay tanta tensión._

—¿Te quieres sentar conmigo?— Hice un ademán con mi mano sin despegar mi mirada de sus ojos.

—Pero.. Ya estás terminando ¿No?

—No, hace poco llegué.— Asintió para sentarse. Me iba a comportar igual como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no lo amara, ni nos hubiéramos besado. Lo único que arruinaba mis planes es que no podía despegar la vista de él. Ya había pedido, dirigió su vista hacia mí, puso sus manos sobre la mesa y jugó con sus dedos.

—¿Vienes mucho a este sitio?

—A veces, pero no salgo mucho prefiero el servicio a domicilio.

—Oh, yo vengo muy seguido, con razón no te veo por aquí.

_Puedo venir más a menudo._

—¿Te ha pasado algo interesante?—Le pregunté tomando de mi café ocultando mi nerviosismo.

—¡Ah! Es verdad ¿Usami-san conoces de animales?

_¿Eh?_

—¿A qué te refieres…?

—Es que puede que se haya enfermado un… animal cercas de mi casa.

_Se refiere…_

—¿Puede?

—Es que…—Me miró con inseguridad— He visto en pocas ocasiones un… lobo cercas de mi casa. Sé que son peligrosos, pero éste estaba solo, la anterior vez que lo vi, se miraba enfermo y luego no ha aparecido. Estoy algo preocupado.

_Eres tan lindo._

—Quizás sea lo mejor, un animal como ese no sabes lo que puede causar.

—No, no se mira peligroso.

—No sabes con seguridad eso…

—Pero él se mira como si me buscara. O algo así, no le vi intensiones de atacarme—se rió nerviosamente.

_No sabes la razón que tienes._

—¿Cómo es?

—Es grande, con el pelaje abundante y…— Me miró específicamente a mi cabello, causándome un escalofrío.

_Es imposible que sepas.._

—¿Y…?

—Y bonito—Se sonrojó. Le trajeron su comida y ambos comimos en tranquilidad.

_¿Qué tanto tengo que esperar? Para estar en tu vida._

.

.

.

Después de desayunar lo lleve a su casa en carro, era un ambiente diferente al que había sentido antes. Me sentía ansioso, mi corazón no daba un respiro y mis manos sudaban. Vaya horror.

Sólo podía concentrarme en sus labios, tan finos y rosados como los podía recordar. Lo deje en su puerta y di media vuelta rápidamente para evitar perder el control.

—Usami-san.

—¿Mande?

—Fue divertido desayunar con alguien—Escuché su suave voz a mis espaldas, aunque no lo podía ver, imaginé que se encontraba sonrojado. Era tan lindo, tuve que reprimir un suspiro.

—Si, a mí también me gusto.

—Si quieres podemos desayunar a menudo, se cocinar muy bien.

_¿Por qué eres tan inocente? No sabes lo que me hacen pensar tus palabras._

—Me encantaría—Gire y le sonreí.

—Nos vemos luego Usami-san.

—Esperaré verte pronto Misaki.

.

.

Llegué a mi casa con una enorme sonrisa de par en par, había hablado y no habí hecho nada imprudente, ya parecía que no estábamos llevando mejor. Estaba tan aliviado, definitivamente iba a ir todos los días para encontrárselo más seguido.

Hoy si estaba de humor para correr por el bosque.

.

.

.

Parecía que lo hacía por mera costumbre salir corriendo de mi casa y dar unas cuantas vueltas a lo que conocía, era casi tan adictivo correr hasta que tus músculos ya no podían más, eso o sólo era un vano instinto que tenía.

Y como siempre era costumbre fui al patio de Misaki, pero era obvio que no estaría ahí era de día y el tenía que ir a trabajar.

Pero estar cercas de ahí me tranquilizaba, justo cuando me acerque a su patio note como tres lobos salían del costado de su casa rápidamente, me alteré, ellos no eran de mi manada.

Se detuvieron y me miraron retadoramente, yo me puse en posición de batalla mostrando mis dientes y gruñendo.

"¡¿Qué demonios quieren?!" Me comuniqué agresivamente en un lenguaje que sólo nosotros podíamos entender "¡Este es mi territorio!"

"¡Tu territorio! No me hagas reír" Se comunicó el más grande y marrón de los tres "Este terreno le pertenece a nuestro líder"

"¡No, me pertenece! ¡Aquí vive mi pareja!" Las parejas de los lobos eran sagradas no podían ser atacadas, todo el mundo lo sabía.

"¿O? ¿Tú pareja? Según sé no has hecho ningún pacto Usami-san" Me enojé ¿Cómo podían saber eso ellos? ¿Quiénes eran? "Lo más seguro es que este niño no te haya correspondido y por eso a nuestro líder le pertenece"

_¿¡Qué?!_

"¡Yo nunca dejaré que lo alejen!" grité mientras ellos se fueron rápidamente. Me quedé gruñendo a la nada durante un tiempo.

Estaba tan alterado, nunca lo había estado a tal magnitud. ¿Por qué se metían con Misaki? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mí?

Me di cuenta que estaba gruñendo y revoloteándome contra el piso. Con mi frustración tomé aire y aúlle con fuerza.

.

.

Me quedé ahí sin intenciones de dejar de vigilar, no tenía idea de que hacer, lo menos que quería es que lo lastimaran. Estaba acostado justo afuera de la cerca que separaba su patio del bosque.

—Oh—Escuché levantándome, había olvidado que Misaki tendría que volver, miré el cielo notando que ya había oscurecido sin que me diera cuenta—Hola ¿Ya estás mejor? — Se acercó a mí, debió notarme cabizbajo— Parece que tienes la costumbre de venir por estos rumbos, siento que de alguna forma me traes suerte

_Eso no es verdad._

—Aunque hace una semana me preocupaste, pensé que estabas herido.

Lo miré a los ojos contemplándolos como si fuera algo prohibido, lo amaba tanto y es posible que por mí lo haya metido en problemas.

—Hoy miré a Usami-san—Dijo tomando mi total atención— ¡Ah! Usami-san es quien te conté hace tiempo, me pone nervioso estar cerca de él y no sé porque—Suspiró— Él es muy amable, no debería sentirme así.

_Misaki…_

—Creo que debería ponerte un nombre—Me sonrió—Te llamaré Usagi-san.

_¿Usagi –san? Cómo un conejo…_

—Tu pelaje es similar al de un conejo y porque…—Se ruborizó y desvió la mirada—No importa.

_Usagi =Usami_

_¿Es por eso? Razoné mejorando mi humor, aunque era posible que fuera mentira._

Me platicó un poco acerca de su trabajo y un poco de mí. Eso me hacía afirmar que tal vez no estaba tan lejos de su corazón.

**Nos leemos en la actualización, que les haya gustado.**

**No olviden dejar un review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí la actualización, espero que les guste :3 no olviden dejar su review.**

Me había quedado toda la noche con él, estaba sentado a casi un metro de mí, me sonrió y bostezó. No quería dejarlo, si lo dejaba sentía que lo dejaba expuesto pero pensándolo bien no era de ayuda yo solo, ocupaba mi manada, misma que no había oído hablar desde hace unos meses, exceptuando a Hiroki.

Suspiré, pero en este cuerpo ese acto es más considerado como un quejido.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Me preguntó, nos miramos a los ojos, note como se quedó mirando fijamente con esos tiernos ojos verdes, mantuve la mirada hasta que él la retiro— Wuau.. eres intimidante, hasta parece que estás pensando algo profundo.

Baje la mirada y me acosté, estaba tan cansado y estar con él me daba ánimos.

—Usagi-san—Dijo suavemente, cerré los ojos y fue cuando sentí una mano en mi cabeza, abrí los ojos pero me contuve de hacer algún movimiento que lo rechazara. Sentí como se ponía la piel de gallina, la calidez de su mano recorría todo mi cuerpo, hubiera llorado de felicidad si fuera humano, me tocaba con tanta suavidad y delicadeza.

Lo amaba tanto.

—Creo que me iré a dormir—Escuché deseando que no acabará el contacto, pero lamentablemente así fue—Cuídate Usagi—Se levantó del piso así como me senté mirándolo, giró como si se le hubiera olvidado algo— Ven mañana, te daré algo para comer— Dicho eso entro a su casa y cerró la puerta.

Cuando me quede solo caí en cuenta que con esa forma no iba a lograr nada, ocupaba de humano llamar a mis compañeros y poder solucionar eso. Pero tenía que darme prisa.

Sin pensarlo más con gran fuerza emprendí mi recorrido a casa.

.

.

.

Nada más en mi casa me devolví a mi anterior forma y sin ropa ni nada fui por el teléfono marque un numero conocido y con toda la impaciencia del mundo espere a que contestara.

—¡Hiroki! —Escupí antes de que alcanzara a decir algo.

—¡¿Akihiko sabes la hora que es!? ¡Además que son es..

—No hay tiempo—Le interrumpí— En la casa de el hermano de Takaha, hubo una inspección por 3 de otra manada reclamando su territorio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡El lado oeste nos pertenece!

—Lo más importante que piensan que Misaki también les pertenece—Dijo con fuerza.

—Cálmate.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Misaki corre peligro!

—Debemos alertar a los demás, yo me encargo de Shinobu .

—Entonces yo me encargaré de localizar a Mizuki y Kaoru.

—Le llamaré mañana.

—¡Mañana! —Le grité.

—No les llamaré a estas horas, si ellos estaban investigando es que no conocen ¡No harán nada en estas horas!

Me quedé en silencio, razonando, tenía razón.

—Akihiko ¿Ese chico…—Guardo silencio un segundo— ¿Aún no es tu pareja?

—No—Dijo secamente sabiendo bien las dificultades que eso acarreaba.

—Bien… Entonces debemos informar que ocupamos hacer rondas para vigilar la zona ¿Cómo eran los 3 que viste?

—Marrón el más grande, era casi de mi tamaño, otros dos uno negro y otro rubio ¿Sabes quienes pueden ser? Ellos me conocen.

—Ni idea, pero tú eres plateado fácil de reconocer, les avisaré a los demás. Intenta acercarte como humano y sería mucho mejor si logras ser su pareja.

—No es como si no lo hubiera intentado—colgué inmediatamente.

Tenía que comunicarme con Kaoru y Mizuki, ambos relacionados profesionalmente no abría problema, mi preocupación radicaba en Misaki en ese lugar corría peligro en ese sitio.

Tenía que solucionarlo de alguna manera.

.

.

.

Me desperté tempano al menos para mí a las 7am, aunque no había podido dormir mucho, empecé a localizar a las personas. No tenía el número del ninguno pero sabía cómo localizarlo con facilidad.

Con sus parejas. Ahora que lo pensaba era el único que no tenía una conexión, en parte era bueno no haberse comprometido con Takaha porque no hubiera servido para hacer el pacto. Antes no se sabía a lo que referían sus compañeros cuando hablaban de ese amor que sentían.

—¿Hola? ¿Akihiko? —Escuchó al otro lado de la línea sacándolo de sus pensamientos— Es raro que me hables sobre todo a estas horas que sé que despiertas tarde.

—Isaka, pásame a Asahina ocupo agendar algo—Dijo sin rodeos.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué a Asahina?! ¡Si vas a decirme... —Escuchó cómo le quitaron el teléfono, gritos, regaños y después.

—¿Si?

—Es raro para mí hablarte, pero se presentaron algunos inconvenientes y ocupamos.. ocupo tu ayuda.

—Permíteme.

Hubo un silencio en el cuarto donde me encontraba, muy posiblemente tenía que irse a un lugar más accesible para hablar.

—Akihiko ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo al fin.

—Mi próxima pareja está en peligro.

—¿Takaha? ¿Ya sabe de ti?

—No… Es un chico que se llama Misaki, él es mi **verdadera** pareja.

—¿Eso quiere decir?

—Si—respondí de inmediato, estaría feliz de no ser que me preocupaba su paradero.

—Me alegro, pero es más importante… ¿Qué clase de peligro?

—No estoy del todo seguro, hay otra manada en nuestro territorio y estaban inspeccionando a Misaki diciendo que les pertenecía…. Además—agregué—Ellos me conocían.

—Entendido—Dijo formalmente como sólo él podía expresarse—Me tomaré un tiempo iré a su residencia mañana.

—Sería de mucha ayuda.. Gracias— Colgué para luego suspirar, buscar ayuda en serio no era mi estilo, no obstante era su manada, todos ellos estaban de alguna manera ligados uno con él otro. Si iba a pedir ayuda no podría ser con nadie más.

Miré la hora antes de llamar a otro… colega, era hora para ir a desayunar e intentar ver a Misaki, no habían quedado pero aun así iba a ir para correr suerte y verlo.

.

.

.

Llegue al restaurante y al no verlo me senté en la mesa del día anterior. Vi mi celular con pesar con el número de mi prima, y recordé a Mizuki, era una persona que no conocía mis límites, estar mucho tiempo con él era desesperante.

Marqué el número y de inmediato me contesto una voz aguda muy familiar.

—Nii-sama, que alegría escucharlo ¿A qué se debe su llamada?

—Kaoruko, tengo unos pendientes con Mizuki ¿Estará por ahí?

—Eh.. No, lo llamaron de urgencia se fue hace unas horas, estará de regreso en la noche ¿Lo ocupa mucho?

—Algo, por favor cuando regrese dile que se comunique conmigo—Dije cordialmente para despedirme y colgar.

_Debí suponer que no todos estarían accesibles._

_¡Mejor dicho debo agradecer a quien me puede ayudar!_

Bajé la mirada y suspiré, tenía que hacer algo con Misaki para mantenerlo a salvo.

—¿Usami-san?—Escuche una voz a lo que sonreí con algo de tristeza, levante el rostro para mirar a la razón de todo en mi vida—Pensé que no te gustaba comer fuera—Dijo a un lado de mi mesa, llevaba puesta una camisa manga larga blanca marfil de cuello alto y un pantalón azul, por algún motivo esas prendas resaltaban sus cabellos cafés y sus ojos verdes.

—Me gusto comer con compañía, espero que a ti no te moleste.

Misaki movió la cabeza en negación y se sentó, pude notar como un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Estar con él me hacía sentirme en paz.

Se sentó y miró nerviosamente hacía abajo jugando con sus dedos. Sonreí pero inmediatamente sentí mi reciente preocupación.

Misaki estaba en peligro.

_No dejaré que te pase nada._

—Misaki.

—Mande—Levantó su rostro con una adorable expresión.

_¿Cómo te lo digo?_

—Tú ¿Vives bien?

—Claro—Dijo confuso.

—¿No pagas mucha renta?

—No tanto como en otros sitios—Habló con franqueza y agradeció cuando le trajeron su comida—Imagino que ya me he instalado a este modo de vida.

—Es que… dicen que vivir cerca del bosque no es seguro…si vives tú solo.

Nos miramos fijamente, podía ver como Misaki estaba suponiendo a donde llegaba esa conversación.

—Y yo en verdad ocupo ayuda, no soy bueno en los deberes.

—Usami-san…—Expresó dando entender que dejara de darle vueltas al asunto.

—Sería bueno que vivieras conmigo—Dije sintiendo como el alma se me iba—No queda muy lejos de lo que conoces sólo vivo a 5 minutos, no ocupas pagar renta.

Puso una extraña expresión.

—Eso es demasiado…—Musitó cabizbajo— eres demasiado amable.

—Sólo quiero tener un compañero, así no vivimos solos.

_Y para asegurarme que no te pase nada._

—Usami-san, yo.. me encantaría, pero como… como podría irme a vivir ahí sin pagar renta.

—No necesitas, yo ganó mucho dinero.

—Usami-san…

—¿Tan malo es?

—No es eso…

Nos quedamos en silencio, sabía que era tonto y apresurado, pero necesitaba que se mudara y que mejor sitio que en mi casa donde lo puedo cuidar todo el día.

Aunque era obvio que me rechazaría.

Exageradamente obvio.

—Usami-san ¿Puedo pensarlo...? —Dijo con una adorable expresión.

—Piénsalo el tiempo que quieras.

.

.

.

—Misaki—Le llamé cuando nos íbamos del café, volteó con una expresión pasiva—¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Se quedó en silencio un momento y note como sus mejillas se sonrojaron y tragó saliva.

_¿Estás nervioso?_

—No…—Musito desviando la mirada.

—Entonces te invito a mi casa.

Misaki asintió lindamente, con una expresión atenta en su rostro.

.

.

.

—Ya había estado aquí antes pero me sigue sorprendiendo—Dijo feliz admirando— Es tan amplia.

—Me gusta tener espacio.

—Y tiene una gran azotea también—Sonrió mirándome, pidiendo permiso de entrar, asentí y se fue rápidamente, abrió las dos puertas de vidrio y salió, era de piso de madera, había mucha luz pero el techo la cubría perfectamente el lugar donde estaban dos sillones y una mesa cómodas. Se recargo en el barandal de madera igual asomándose hacía abajo, porque especialmente esa parte de la casa estaba más alta y no estaba al nivel del terreno por varios metros— Increíble—Musitó mirando para todos lados.

Serví té y le llevé.

—Gracias—Me sonrió y miró hacia abajo—Aquí es muy tranquilo.

—Lo sé—Respondí sentándome en uno de los sofás cómodos mirando hacía el bosque y tomando el contenido de mi taza.

—¿Nunca bajas? —Me preguntó sentándose.

—Si, hay unas escaleras a un lado de la entrada principal, se rodea a la casa y llegas al bosque.

Justo cuando dije eso sonrió, apostaba que el también salía de vez en vez al bosque.

—Usami-san—Cambio su tono de voz a uno más calmado, escuché como respiro profundamente.

—Dime.

—Ac..Acerca de lo que pasó…—Titubeó sonrojándose.

_Ah.. eso.._

—Es que todo.. eso me tom.

—Lo siento—Interrumpí, me senté mejor, con algo de nerviosismo, en realidad no acostumbraba a disculparme… Ese chico me estaba cambiando— Eso.. fue un impulso, no quería forzarte a nada. No hay que hacerle gran… importancia.

_Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado._

Misaki se me quedó mirando con sus ojos muy abiertos, parpadeo un par de veces y bajo la mirada —Oh.. —Dijo sin más.

—Misaki—Le llamé para que me mirara de nuevo—Yo te quiero mucho Misaki… Pero como persona, es por eso que me encantaría que vivieras conmigo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, me parecía eterno, lo miré estaba cabizbajo no podía ver su mirada, miró hacía el bosque.

—Está bien—Musitó nerviosamente.

_¿Está bien?_

Al mirar mi confusión desvió la vista avergonzadamente.

—Si aún quieres, me gustaría vivir contigo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, no lo podía creer, esto.. era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Estás seguro? —Dije contiendo mi emoción.

—Eso no es algo que tú me deberías de preguntar—Replicó con un puchero—Puesto… que yo, vendré aquí y te molestaré.

—¡Tú no me molestas! Vivir solo es muy agotador, me alegraras mucho.

_Mi soledad era apreciada hasta que te encontré._

Se sonrojó adorablemente y asintió—Yo compraré la comida y hare todos los deberes.

—No tienes porque presionarte.

—¡Pero quiero hacerlo!

_Dios eres tan adorable._

—Entonces está bien.

—Gr..gracias por permitirme quedarme.

Sonreí, me acerque a él y le acaricie su cabello castaño, era tan suave y sedoso. Después de eso tomé mi taza de té ya vacía.

Dentro de la casa, volteé estaba con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, mirando su taza de té.

_Yo también estoy feliz._

—Misaki ¿A qué horas iremos por tus cosas? —Grité dentro sirviendo una copa de vino y regresando.

—¿Me vas a ayudar?

—Claro, imagino que tienes bastantes cosas que cargar.

—Sería de mucha ayuda—Sonrió deprimiendo las cejas—Pero siento que estoy causándote muchas molestias.

—No, para nada.

Bajó la mirada con un lindo sonrojo—Hoy no trabajo, a la hora que puedas.

—Entonces vamos ahorita—Tomé un sorbo de vino y sentándome en un sofá que estaba justo a su lado.

—¿Ya?

—Algún problema.

Dudo un poco al decirme y luego negó con la cabeza—Si, está bien.

.

.

.

—¿Te ayudo? —Pregunté sonriéndole a mi pequeño, aún no me lo podía creer mi Misaki viviría conmigo. Estaba poniendo algunas de sus cosas en cajas, justo cuando lo pregunté note como se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Sólo con el futón. Está algo pesado.

—Está bien—Sonreí, estaba tan feliz en ese momento, que había olvidado por completo cualquier preocupación pasada.

Después de unas horas terminamos nuestro último viaje por sus cosas, las subí al carro cuando noté que mi Misaki no estaba a mi lado, lo busque con la mirada hasta que lo vi en el patio de su departamento.

Me acerqué sin que me mirara, estaba pensativo mirando el bosque quizás se notaba un poco preocupado.

_Será…_

—¿Pasa algo? —Dije educadamente causándole un respingo, no debió imaginar que estaba tan cercas.

—Ah.. no es nada—Sonrió forzadamente—¡Ya es hora de irnos!

—Misaki— Al decir su nombre se paralizó sobre todo porque le miraba con seriedad a sus ojos.

_No quería ser una persona más a quien le ocultes cosas._

_Sé que llevamos poco de conocernos pero eres lo más importante en mi vida._

Si tan sólo fuera posible decir esas palabras, después de lo que le he dicho y con lo que esta pasando posiblemente se retractaría de vivir conmigo.

—Puedes decirme—Dije apaciblemente.

Dudo un poco y me miró—En serio no es nada, sólo…

—¿Sólo?

—Qué el lobo que te comenté procuraba venir por estos sitios… Siento que probablemente ya no volveré a verlo.

Me reí un poco y acaricie su cabello.

—Es un animal salvaje, debe rondar por todo el bosque, seguramente también aparecerá por mi casa… Después de todo no queda tan lejos.

Dicho eso note como se relajo, en serio parecía importarle a pesar de haberlo visto un par de veces.

—Nos vamos—Asintió siguiéndome.

**¿Un review para motivarme?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya me había instalado en mi cuarto, dormí con sólo un futón la noche anterior y tan sólo esa mañana había acabado y durante esa instancia… estaba nervioso, no dejaba de estarlo. Usami-san, tenía algo que no podía identificar pero no podía salir de mi cabeza en ningún momento.**

**No podía olvidar su calor, me sonrojaba con sólo recordar la sensación de sus labios. Y luego cruzó por mi mente sus anteriores palabras, que no le prestara importancia ¿Para él no había sido importante?**

**Tal vez era lo mejor así no me arriesgaba que volviera a suceder, porque si sucedió de nuevo quien sabe lo que pasaría.**

**Me senté en mi futón y recargué mi cabeza en mis manos, no tenía que me pasaba. Sin quererlo admitir deseaba que se repitiera esa sensación, de su cercanía.**

_**¿Por qué él es tan importante?**_

**El hecho de que viviéramos juntos me hacía sentirme ansioso. Quizás no fue tan buena idea vivir con él.**

**Tocaron mi puerta y miré como Usami-san estaba en el marco de mi puerta.**

_**Esa sonrisa…**_

—**Misaki—Dijo gravemente, cuando decía mi nombre de esa manera sentía como se me ponía la piel de gallina—¿Te molestaría tener una cama?**

—**¿Una cama? Pero tengo mi futón.**

—**Si, pero me gustaría que tuvieras una cama, es más cómoda.**

—**No tengo el dinero—Dije avergonzadamente no es como si no me importara, sólo que siempre hubo otras prioridades.**

—**Tu.. ¿La aceptarías de mí?**

—**¿Eh? —Voltee sorprendido—¡Usami-san! ¡No! Ya has hecho mucho, n.. no podría.**

—**Misaki—Se sentó frente a mí logrando que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza—Yo ganó mucho dinero, no debes sentirte una molestia yo quiero lo mejor para ti.**

_**Cuando me habla así, me dan ganas… de llorar.**_

**Entrecerré los ojos y bajé la mirada.**

—**No quiero que sientas que me quiero aprovechar de ti.**

—**Yo sé que no lo haces.**

—**¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?**

—**Porque tú eres Misaki—Me sonrió tomándome las dos manos. Las miré y luego lo miré, otra vez mi corazón se agitó sobre manera.**

_**Estábamos solos.**_

—**No…—Dije correspondiendo su agarre— No deberías tener tanta confianza.**

**Cerré los ojos, yo.. no era gay… Pero desde que lo conocí cada vez lo dudaba más. Sólo me imaginaba recostarme en sus brazos y relajarme porque nada me pasará.**

**Abrí los ojos y nos miramos atentamente, un enorme sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, la mirada de Usami-san me hacía sentirme expuesto.**

—**Misaki— Otra vez mi nombre.**

**Se acercó lentamente, en cada momento su aliento lo sentía en mi piel, mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar, estaba nervioso e inquieto.**

_**¿Qué es esto que siento?**_

**Entrecerré los ojos al igual que él.**

_**Esto está mal, dos hombres no deberían besarse. Yo no debería sentirme así.**_

**Justo cuando sentí un pequeño roce escuchamos que tocaron con fuerza la puerta sacándonos del trance y dejando mi vergüenza expuesta. Miré hacia abajo estaba temblando ¿Qué me estaba pasando?**

**Escuché como Usami-san trago saliva y suspiro.**

—**Abriré la puerta—Dijo ante que los toques no cesaban.**

**Asentí, sentí como intentaba quitar su agarre en mis manos, y sin pensarlo me resistí, lo tomé con fuerza, trague saliva y sentí algunas lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas.**

_**No sé porque lo siento...**_

—**Misaki.**

_**Sé que no debería sentirlo…**_

**Volvió a mi lado un poco más cercas posando sus labios en mis húmedas mejillas.**

_**Sé que es absurdo sentirlo…**_

**Solté un sollozó y tomé con más fuerza sus manos y cerré los ojos con fuerza.**

—**Misaki—Dijo con más debilidad casi un susurró.**

_**Pero yo…**_

**Tocó mis labios con los suyos, dándome una gran ola de electricidad.**

_**Te quiero…**_

**Mi cuerpo se relajó soltando sus manos las cuales fueron de inmediato a mis mejillas y nuca para acercarme más a él. Me había quedado sin pensamientos ni acciones, estaba abrumado y probablemente más feliz que nunca. Aún no entendía nada, era como si hubiéramos estado sólo nosotros el uno para él otro.**

**Usami-san estaba devorándome o al menos así lo sentía, tomaba mis labios con tanta posesión y danzaba con mi lengua como si la hubiera conocido desde siempre. Suspiré, esto se sentía muy bien.**

**El aire se acababa pero tal parecía que no deseábamos que terminara el contacto, porque bien sabíamos lo que venía después de eso.**

**Las explicaciones, y francamente no estaba listo para eso.**

**Terminamos después de unos minutos, estábamos sin aliento, me abrazó casi de inmediato, sin dudarlo lo tomé de la camisa, escuchaba su corazón, estaba tan agitado, casi o más que yo.**

**Cerré los ojos y suspiré, estar en esa posición lo había extrañado a pesar de haberla experimentado sólo una vez. Me percate que seguían tocando la puerta, lo que me hizo sonrojarme más, lo habíamos ignorado todo ese tiempo.**

—**La puerta—Musité.**

—**No me importa—Dijo tajantemente.**

—**Pero puede.. —Pasó una mano por mi cabello distrayendo mi atención—Ser.. importante.**

—**Nada más importante que.. nosotros.**

_**Nosotros… **_

**Mi corazón dio un gran sobresalto.**

—**Te quiero tanto—Dijo con tanta devoción presionándome más fuerte contra mi pecho, podía jurar haber escuchado como sollozaba.**

—**Yo…—Musité— creo… que también…—Dije avergonzadamente, era absurdo… Exceptuando que ambos éramos hombres nos habíamos conocido hacía muy poco, la gente normal no desarrolla esos sentimientos tan rápido ¿O si? **

**Se separó unos centímetros de mí, tal o como pensé estaba llorando, me sonrió abiertamente. Se acercó un poco para volver a tocar sus labios contra los míos.**

**No podía dejar de llorar, las lágrimas corrían libremente sin poder evitarlo. Se separó un poco y limpio las lágrimas que iban saliendo mientras me miraba con ternura.**

—**Volveré enseguida—Dijo besándome la frente.**

**Justo cuando salió de la puerta de mi cuarto caí en pánico ¡¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer?! Tenía un enorme conflicto de emociones, me sentí tan errado en lo que hacía pero aun así me sentía tan… feliz.**

**Abracé mis rodillas y puse mi rostro entre ellas.**

**A lo que podía escuchar era una voz femenina, estaba elevando la voz, luego escuché la de mi casero y un azotó de la puerta.**

**Levanté la mirada al mirarlo volver al cuarto, suspiró y se sentó justo a mi costado.**

_**Eso había sido rápido.**_

—**¿Quién era? —Pregunté.**

—**Mi editora.**

—**¿Sucedió algo malo?**

—**No cumplí el plazo, se enojo—Me abrazó con uno de sus brazos acercándome a él.**

—**Eso…—Se quedó la oración en el aire cuando volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos.**

**Terminó con una sonrisa y comenzaba otro. Creo que podía acostumbrarme.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estaba acostado justo a su lado, recargado en uno de sus brazos, durante toda la tarde estuvimos en esa posición, no me cansaba de sus labios y tal parecía que el tampoco de los míos.**

_**Esto.. parece irreal.**_

—**¿Quieres ser mi novio Misaki? —Me preguntó tomándome la mano. Nos miramos a los ojos, aún no soportaba del todo su mirada tan intimidante… Asentí cerrando los ojos. Y depositó otro dulce beso—Misaki… Soy.. tan feliz—Abrí los ojos y me sonrojé.**

_**Yo también…**_

_**Y por eso espero que todo esto salga bien.**_

**.-.**

**.-.**

.-.

Misaki se había quedado dormido justo en mis brazos, ambos en su futón, se notaba mucho más relajado que antes. Lo miró un tiempo hasta que sonó su celular.

Lo revisé antes de que despierte a mi Misaki.

"Akihiko voy para el santuario de la zona norte, me comunique con Shinobu no podrá ir"

_Ah… es verdad_.

Suspiré tenía que irme, no importaba lo magnifico que era estar con él tenía que asegurarme que no esté en peligro.

Me levanté y lo llevé a un lugar más cómodo, mi cuarto, lo cubrí con los cobertores y lo deje descansar.

.

.

.

—Kaoru que bueno que puedes llegar—Dijo Hiroki a mí costado todos nosotros con nuestra forma bestial.

—Isaka no deseaba dejarme ir.

—Eso suena pervertido…

—Créanme es exactamente a lo que suena—Nos comunico sin poderlo evitar—Ejm.. bien ¿Qué haremos?

—Eres el mejor con el rastro ocupamos saber a dónde se dirigen—Mencioné seriamente cuando otros pensamientos cruzaban por mi cabeza— Misaki ya es mi novio.

Los dos se me quedaron mirando y yo resoplé, odiaba no poder ocultar nada, corrí hacía nuestro destino.

—¡Bakahiko! Dijiste que tenías problemas con él—Grito mientras corríamos.

—Si.. pero eso cambio hoy. Iré a dormir con él cuando acabemos soy tan feliz.

—¿Tan sólo hoy y ya dormirás con él?

—Sólo dormiré. —Dije con molestia.

—Fue muy rápido.

—Las parejas—Interrumpió Kaoru—Son personas ideales para el otro, es normal que haya un interés mutuo, sólo que en ocasiones las mismas personas no se dan cuenta de eso.

Asahina siempre daba una buena explicación a todo.

Llegamos al sitio, la antigua casa de mi pequeño, estaba solo y oscuro me daba algo de alegría que Misaki estuviera en mi casa que es aprueba de intrusos. Rodeamos la casa en busca de algo que no ayudará.

—Akihiko—Dijo Kaoru— Hizo bien en llevarse de aquí a Misaki-kun, este lugar es peligroso.

—El rastro es pequeño pero sin duda estuvieron aquí—Habló Hiroki.

—Este sitio es nuestro—Dije con firmeza—Lo ha sido desde hace más de 20 años.

—Nuestra manada ya no es tan numerosa, quieren aprovecharse de eso—Respondió Kaoru.

—Pero… ¿Por qué Misaki?

—Alguien que también es un hombre lobo lo quiere como pareja ¿Conoces a alguien?

—Que yo sepa no tiene muchos amigos, nada ve con los que trabaja.

—¿En qué trabaja?

—Como asistente de una contaduría, no sé dónde queda.

—Debes investigar, mientras que estaremos más alertas para defender nuestro territorio.

Dicho esas palabras nos separamos, pero escuche que me dijo al final.

—Tienes que lograr que Misaki sea tu "pareja"

Yo me repetía de nuevo.

_No es como si no lo esté intentando._

.

.

.

.

Llegue a la casa emocionado, porque Misaki estaba en ella y más aún porque estaba en su cama.

_Hoy.. iba a dormir junto a él._

Entre a la habitación para verlo descansar abrazando una almohada.

Suspiré al verlo tan indefenso y sobre todo sólo para mí, me deslicé entre las sabanas y me puse justo a su lado.

_Eres mío… Sólo mío._

Lo tomé con delicadeza de la cintura y lo apegue a mí. Estaba tan feliz, me sentía pleno. Antes de dormirme le susurré.

—Te amo—Lo había querido decir desde un principio pero sería demasiado para él. Tendría que esperar un poco para decirlo con libertad—Te amo tanto.

Unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, lágrimas de pura alegría. Esto lo sentía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Misaki también me quería. Luego recordé lo que dijo Kaoru.

_Estos sentimientos, de ambos… Era porque ¿Mi instinto lo provocaba? Sí no hubiera sido lo que soy… yo no.. sentiría esto… ¡No! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!_

Las palabras aún seguían en mi cabeza, ocupaba hablar de nuevo con Kaoru acerca de eso.

.

.

.

**Me revolví en algo tan cálido, estaba tan cómodo, quizás fue de las mejores noches que hubiera tenido, me sostuvieron unos grandes brazos.**

**Recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no me sentí arrepentido más bien aliviado.**

_**¿Cuándo me había quedado dormido?**_

**Abrí los ojos, estaba en el pecho de Usami-san, acostado en su gran y mullida cama.**

—**Usami-san—Dije con vergüenza, me tomó con más fuerza y me pegó a su pecho.**

—**Buenos días Misaki ¿Dormiste bien?**

—**Si.. Fue muy cómodo.**

—**Por eso hay que comprarte una cama—Se separó para mirarme me avergoncé. Quizás lo que había disfrutado no era sólo la cama.**

—**Si—Asentí, se acercó lentamente cerré los ojos nervioso, roce mis labios y con su lengua me pidió permiso para entrar.**

_**Tendré que acostumbrarme.**_

**Seguimos el beso calmadamente hasta que nos separamos, me cohibí y escondí mi rostro en la almohada.**

—**Vamos a desayunar—Dije.**

**Se levantó de la cama de muy buen humor. Me senté mirando asombrado la habitación, la cual estaba llena de osos de peluche, en las esquinas, en las repisas y en un sofá**.

—**Es mi cuarto, como verás.. me gustan los osos de peluche.**

—**A mí también—Sonreí desviando la mirada, lo que yo quería era conocer más de él. **

**Me levanté y recordé algo muy importante.**

—**¿Pasa algo?**

—**No, bueno… yo falte al trabajo ayer—Dije apenado.**

_**Me distraje contigo..**_

—**No hay problema con un día ¿O si?**

—**No, eso espero.**

**Salimos, la casa era de un piso muy amplia, aún me sorprendía que realmente fuera a vivir en esa casa tan lujosa, llegamos a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador para ver que podíamos comer.**

—**¿Vas a preparar algo o prefieres salir? —Se recargó en la barra.**

—**Puedo preparar algo, omelett ¿Te parece bien? **

—**Lo que quieras cocinar me parece.**

—**Usami-san, hay algo que no te guste.**

—**Los pimientos verdes y los dulces—¿En serio? Me pregunté, era una lástima los dulces eran mi especialidad.**

—**Oh—Me detuve un instante—Está bien, me asegurare que no lleve eso lo que cocine, ¿Ningún dulce? —Me limite a decir, yo.. quería que probara mi comida en esas ocasiones.**

—**Sólo los dulces, el chocolate me gusta.**

**Sonreí, entonces el chocolate amargo era una opción.**

**Sin duda estaba feliz de vivir con él.**

Un capitulo muy tierno para mis queridas lectoras :3 dejen su review, de eso me alimento :D


	7. Chapter 7

—Misaki—Recordé a medio desayuno, me miró intrigado e hizo una seña de que lo escuchaba—¿Te llevas con alguien en tu trabajo?

Dicha esa pregunta negó y me siguió mirando.

—¿Vas a justificar tu falta diciendo que te mudaste?

Tragó la comida y pensó un momento.

—Eso pensaba—Dijo al final.

_Eso está mal, no deben saber que se mudo._

Miré hacia abajo pensando y luego voltee hacía la ventana que daba a las copas de los arboles.

—¿Pasa algo?

_No había nada coherente que impidiera informar que se mudo… A menos…_

Deslice cuidadosamente mi mano sobre la suya, provocándole un lindo sonrojo y que su cuerpo se tensara.

—¿Puedes confiar en mí? —Le miré directamente a los ojos enmudeciéndolo, asintió rápidamente, le dedique una sonrisa—Entonces te pido que no menciones a nadie que te mudaste.

Pareció sorprendido por tal extraña petición—N.. No hay problema, pero.. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que… lo sabrás a su momento, créeme que es por tu bien—No quería asustarlo pero decirlo de esa manera siento que desconfiará de mí.

—Está bien—Me respondió con su dulce voz.

Bajó su mirada y noté en sus ojos preocupación e incertidumbre.

—Misaki—Volteó y tomé su mano con fuerza—Sabes yo te quiero y puede que te sea difícil de creer porque ha sido muy poco tiempo así que agradezco tu confianza, no te decepcionaré. Sólo que por el momento creo que no es un buen momento que lo sepas, eso podría llenar tu mente de ideas innecesarias.

Desvió la mirada y asintió.

—Usami-san está bien.. puede que sea tonto pero confió en ti—Terminó de decir con el rostro como tomate y con el seño fruncido.

Me levanté de la mesa para estar a su lado y abrazarlo, ah… lo amaba tanto, era tan puro e inocente, esas lindas palabras iban para mí, podría morir de felicidad.

—¿Usami-san? —Escuché separándome de él, sonreí y le bese una mejilla con cuidado—Lo siento… Me dejo llevar por ti, soy tan afortunado al tenerte a mi lado.

Puso una expresión de vergüenza y deprimió las cejas. Le bese con ligereza los labios y me devolví a mi asiento.

—Misaki.

—M..mande.. —Dijo jugando con su comida.

—Esta… ¿Es tu primera relación? —Pregunte al notar su extremada pena, me miró con los ojos como platos y bajo la mirada de nuevo, nerviosamente pico la comida con rapidez.

—¡Cl..claro que no! —Dijo rápidamente.

_Entonces lo es._

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte.

—¡No lo hago! ¡Di..Digo la verdad!

—Misaki—Pronuncie calmadamente logrando el mismo efecto durante unos segundos. Cuando no pudo más explotó.

—¡Está bien!.. pero no tiene nada de malo…—Desvió la mirada avergonzado.

—Yo sé que no. Sólo quiero saber cómo tratarte.

Bajó la mirada y se sonrojo.

—No seas tan amable, no te fuerces..

—No me fuerzo.

—Pero quieres tratarme de una manera diferente.

—¿Entonces?

—Sólo se quién eres.

_Ser quien soy… Sí lo hago es posible.. que no me quieras…._

—Porque yo—Habló de nuevo llamando mi atención—Quiero conocerte mejor—Desvió por completo la mirada.

_¿Cómo haces para cautivarme de esta manera?_

Termino de comer rápidamente y se levantó, lo imité y en un momento de descuido lo abracé por la espalda.

—Misaki—Suspiré tomándolo con más fuerza—Hoy, después del trabajo quieres salir.

—¿S..salir? —Titubeó tomándome de mis brazos con timidez— Si—Musitó asintiendo.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—No sé, yo no salgo mucho…

—De acuerdo, yo me encargo.

_Será una cita inolvidable ¡Lo prometo!_

.

.

.

Después de lavar los platos lo llevé al trabajo no sin antes robarle uno que otro beso. Sonreí al verlo tan indefenso y avergonzado. Era sólo mío, sólo mío.

Entre a mi casa y deje mis cosas en el sofá, sonreí, ah.. era tan feliz. Camine por el amplio piso hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones y el baño.

Me detuve en la puerta de la habitación de mi novio estaba enfrente de la mía sólo separada por la anchura del pasillo. Abrí la puerta, podía sentir el cambio de la habitación. Era como si su aroma ya estuviera presente.

Suspiré y fui a mi cuarto tenía que planear que hacer en nuestra cita.

.

.

.

Por fin había llegado a la hora nunca había pensado que podría extrañar a alguien en tan pocas horas pero no pude pensar en otra cosa más que estuviera bien y en que regresará pronto, me sentía tan ansioso, lo iba a ver e iba a tener una cita con mi amado novio.

Sin duda los sueños se podían hacer realidad.

Tome mis llaves y me subí a mi carro. Su trabajo estaba a tan sólo 5 minutos me estacione en un sitio alejado para no llamar demasiado la atención, es decir, en ese lugar estaba alguien que competía por mi Misaki.

Me recosté en la pared exterior del edificio, poco a poco mire cómo salía gente hasta que ubique al castaño. Miré como salió y miró a los lados hasta que cruzamos miradas. Le sonreí y corrió hacia mí.

—Usami-san—Me sonrió con un ligero sonrojo, pareció avergonzarse de eso y desvió la mirada sin desaparecer del todo su sonrisa.

—¿Nos vamos? —Hablé calmadamente controlándome de no besarlo en público, puse una mano en su espalda para guiarlo, note como me miraba discretamente mientras caminábamos, fingí no darme cuenta.

Llegamos al carro y nos subimos en él. Ya dentro me sentía mucho más cómodo, era más privado. Cuando se acomodó en su asiento toqué su hombro llamando su atención, volteo para ser sorprendido con mis labios sobre los suyos, los había extrañado. No duro demasiado, tan sólo unos segundos.

—¡N..No hagas eso tan de repente! —Dijo alterado con un gran sonrojo.

—No pude evitarlo, te extrañe—Sonreí bajando su vergüenza, pase mi mano por sus cabellera castaña y cerró los ojos.

—A..A donde vamos—Musitó entreabriendo los ojos.

—Al acuario, hicieron una remodelación por lo que pensé que sería un buen lugar para ir.

—Cualquier lugar está bien por mí, yo… estoy feliz con salir—Cerró los ojos ante un poco más de presión en mi cabello para liberarlo.

Se acomodó el cabello avergonzado y empezamos nuestro día juntos.

.

.

.

—Wuaaa que bonito—Dijo entusiasmado mirando con atención una gran pared con peces. Parece que fue una buena idea, era tan grande y espacioso con inmensas paredes de vidrio rodeándonos, dando un color azulado a todo nuestro alrededor.

Lo miré estaba justo a mi lado izquierdo.

_Esto.. parece irreal._

—Usami-san—Dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es que se había quedado en silencio mucho tiempo ¿Deberíamos de irnos?

—No digas tonterías—Lo rodee con un brazo apegándolo a mí—Sólo pensaba en lo feliz que me hace estar aquí contigo.

Casi pude ver como su rostro se torno de un color escarlata tan intenso como para sacar humo de los oídos.

—¡C..Continuemos! —Dijo apuntando el resto del sitio.

Recorrimos todo el lugar, había un sitio donde era una especie de túnel donde pasabas debajo de un gran estanque, como era entre semana no había tanta gente por lo que aproveché para darle algunos besos en ese sitio tan romántico. Misaki se preocupó si alguien nos podía mirar pero al final cedió unos cuantos minutos.

Salimos del acuario, ya estaba atardeciendo y hacía un poco de hambre. Fuimos a la siguiente parada no quedaba muy lejos, caminamos por hasta ese sitio disfrutando del viento.

Era un gran restaurante con una gran parte externa que daba vista al hermoso atardecer.

—Vamos—Interrumpí los pensamientos de mi castaño, debía ser embelesado por la belleza del lugar, fue difícil encontrar un lugar tan idóneo para comer, le di las llaves al valet parking para que trajera mi carro de donde lo estacioné a un lugar más cercano.

Nos sentamos, el clima era fresco pero no caía en el frío. Estaba sentado justo enfrente de mí parecía estar pensando en algo, antes de poder preguntar llegaron a tomar nuestra orden, Misaki estaba tan perdido con la comida que tuve que pedir por él, algo que esperara le gustara.

Suspiró apenado— L..Lo siento, no salgo mucho.

—Está bien—Aclaré luego volví a centrarme en hacía pocos segundos—¿Te gustó la salida? Sé que no es lo habitual en una.. cita.

— N..No sé de eso de las citas—Murmuro avergonzadamente.

—No ocupas saberlo—Baje un poco la mirada y tomé su mano—Cambiaré mi pregunta ¿Te divertiste?

—S..si—Desvió la mirada.

—Me da gusto.

Platicamos durante un tiempo mientras traían nuestra comida, hasta que llegó me resigne a soltarla. A pesar de bien que estuvo este día al estar toda la tarde con él, no me estaba acercando a mi meta.

Tenía que decirle qué era yo.

Tenía que hacer un pacto, que se puede resumir que es como una propuesta de matrimonio.

Y por eso de alguna manera no me podía sentir del todo pleno de esta salida, reconociendo mi circunstancia estoy avanzando pero viendo los recientes hechos no podía darme ese lujo.

Todos mis compañeros de manada lo hicieron lentamente, tardaron casi 6 meses a 2 años, yo llevo menos tiempo de conocerlo y probablemente esté bien, pero no es suficiente, ocupo de alguna manera lograrlo de otra manera que la tradicional.

Ya era de noche cuando salimos del restaurante, nos trajeron el carro y me encamine hacia otro sitio, un mirador, antes de bajar le pase uno de sus abrigos y me puse el mío, la temperatura ya había descendido unos cuantos grados, el sitio era perfecto cuando era de noche porque podíamos ver las luces de Tokio.

Nos sentamos en una banca apreciando de la hermosa vista, fui a una máquina expendedora que estaba a pocos metros y compre un café para ambos, tibio para contrarrestar el clima tan fresco.

—Uhm.. Gr..Gracias—Dijo tomando la lata.

—Sólo quería pasar un tiempo aquí.

—Está bien, es un lugar muy tranquilo.

—¿Te molesta si fumo?

—Ah.. No—Negó, saque mi cajetilla me puse a favor del viento para que no le molestara, ya prendido lo puse en mis labios.

Hacía algo de tiempo que no fumaba, desde que conocí a Misaki las ansias de fumar ya no eran las mismas. Con Takaha fumaba mínimo uno cada vez que salíamos.

—Misaki ¿Has hablado con tu hermana?

Note como apretó los dientes y bajo la mirada.

_Rayos creo que toque un tema delicado._

—No, ella y yo no hemos hablado profundamente en muchos meses desde que me mude.

—¿Hubo alguna razón?

—No… Bueno no que yo sepa, creo que tenemos ocupaciones.

_Cuando estaba con Takaha me habló muy poco de Misaki, sólo cuando aún vivían juntos._

Luego caí en cuenta.

_¿Estoy hablando con Misaki (mi actual pareja) de su hermana (mi anterior pareja)?_

Desvié la mirada, eso debía ser incomodo. Aunque bien no podía ser por eso su incomodidad.

—Usami-san ¿Sigues hablando con Nee-chan?

—No, no desde que terminamos.

Tomó algo de su café, se notaba un poco incomodo.

—Misaki—Exhale el humo y tiré el cigarro en el piso pisándolo de inmediato. Pasé un brazo por su espalda pegándolo hacía mí—Te quiero, estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo. Nunca… he querido a nadie así como lo hago contigo.

Debía dejar de ponerlo a pensar en cosas innecesarias. No me respondió sólo se acomodó en mi pecho.

Baje a su altura para unir nuestros labios unos segundos, era agradable sentir su aliento, esperaba que no le molestara el olor a cigarro.

.

.

**Fue un día muy agradable, sin duda Usami-san es tan amable. No me cansaría de estar a su lado, a pesar de no haber salido a muchos lugares fue un día que recordaré durante mucho tiempo.**

**Aún todo el asunto romántico con él me da vergüenza y quizás un poco de pánico, pero me he esforzado para que no lo note al menos no demasiado.**

**Era de noche e íbamos de regreso a la casa de Usami-san, bueno ahora también era mi casa. Sentía la tensión en el ambiente y no podía decir con seguridad lo que pasaría cuando llegáramos.**

**Entramos y nos miramos unos segundos, Usami se desabrochó la corbata y cerró la puerta, me quité los zapatos al igual que él, pero seguía habiendo esa tensión.**

**Era como si ninguno de los dos comienza pero ambos sabemos que puede pasar. Sin duda no quiero ser yo quien empiece. Ni siquiera sé si quiero que eso pase. **

**Sin haberme dado cuenta me le había quedado mirando a él, lo que me hizo desviar la mirada, sentí la suya, parecía estarme perforando, cerré los ojos cuando lo escuche acercarse.**

**Sentí sus labios unos segundos después sólo que en esta ocasión era un poco diferente. Abrí mis labios ante su insistente lengua y nos acariciamos suavemente, pensé que no me iba a gustar el olor a cigarro que desprendía, pero combinado con su aroma era un gusto extrañamente adictivo, sentí descargas pasando por mi cuerpo, era como si fuera la primera vez besándonos, me empujó despacio dirigiéndome a donde quisiera.**

**Sentí una puerta en mi espalda mientras continuaba con el beso, lo tomé de la camisa para darle más profundidad. Tal parece que eso le emocionó no sé porque, abrió la puerta y me sostuvo de un momento a otro en sus brazos. Una sensación extraña apareció en mi estomago, no lograba diferenciar bien ¿Nervios o emoción?**

**Me acostó en la cama, él posándose arriba de mí. Suspiré justo cuando nos separamos para mirarnos, ahora el ambiente era mucho más diferente, uno más cálido y cómodo probablemente, sentí su mirada como si pidiera permiso.**

_**¡No me preguntes a mí! **_**Grité en mi interior.**

**Volvió a posarse sobre mis labios, sólo que en esta ocasión sentí un mano colarse debajo de mi camisa, me tensé pero de alguna manera los labios tan cálidos y suaves de Akihiko me calmaban de sobremanera.**

**Su mano poco a poco fue recorriendo mi espalda causándome que la arqueara en ocasiones y lanzara algunos suspiros.**

—**Te quiero—Dijo devotamente después de acabar el beso, limpio algunos rastros de saliva con su lengua y dio un recorrido de besos desde mis mejillas hasta mi cuello, la sensación… Era intensa, no sabía lo sensible que era en esa parte, me abracé instintivamente a su espalda mientras pasaban algunos escalofríos, sus labios eran tan suaves contra mi piel, luego su lengua, la succionaba dejando que lanzara un pequeño gemido, así mismo con una mano tocándome el abdomen. **

—**Usami-san…—Dije cuando dio una pequeña mordida que lo más seguro es que dejara marca.**

—**Misaki—Tomó una de mis manos y la entrelazó. Lo sentí como un "todo estará bien". Realmente quería creer eso.**

**Su mano subió por mi abdomen hasta mi pecho, mientras lamia lo que tenia oportunidad de lo que detenía mi camisa.**

**Tocó uno de mis pezones lo que me hizo gemir, era una sensación muy extraña, le daba vueltas y lo apretaba, no era bueno mi cuerpo ya se estaba "entusiasmando".**

**Se separó unos instantes de mí para desabrochar mi camisa, me estaba sonrojando masivamente sobre todo cuando se quito la suya.**

—**Esto.. yo…—Balbucee cuando se poso sobre mí, su abdomen sobre el mío, nuestros cuerpos tan cercas me hacía sentir inquieto pero algo excitado, sobre todo sus labios acariciando mis mejillas y luego su lengua recorriendo mis labios.**

—**Tranquilo, seré muy amable.**

—**Pero…—Me tocó las caderas y las acercó a las suyas, me ruborice de inmediato, luego una mano suya acaricio mi trasero y muslos sobre el pantalón.**

—**Te amo—Dijo mirándome a los ojos, dejándome petrificado.**

_**¿Amor?**_

—**No sabes lo feliz que me pone estar contigo en esta situación—Susurró devotamente sacándome algunas lágrimas, este hombre no paraba de hacer eso.** **—Esto.. parece un sueño**—** Tomó mi mejilla y me beso. Con la mano de mis caderas me empujo hacia él, sentí su miembro lo que me hizo sentir escalofríos, la presión contra el mío era…Caliente.**

**Todo era tan caliente.**

**Era mi primera experiencia con un hombre, mejor dicho era mi primera experiencia con alguien.**

**Una mano se coló en mis pantalones lo que me hizo jalar mi cabeza para atrás y arquear mi espalda, se sentía… bien.**

**Mi respiración se hizo más profunda era tan vergonzoso todo.**

**Se acomodó mejor entre mis piernas, su miembro a través de las ropas pedía ser liberado, pero curiosamente no lo hacía. Sólo se concentraba en mí.**

**Acarició mi hombría dándome una gran corriente eléctrica.**

—**¿Se siente bien? —Me preguntó besando mi cuello, yo sólo me dedicaba a suspirar.**

**Las sensaciones que me provocaba eran abrumadoras, hacía que me perdiera en el placer, me lamio mis pezones y empezó a mordisquearlos levemente mientras bombeaba mi miembro.**

—**Ah… yo—Empecé a gemir, era mucho sobretodo sintiendo su miembro sobre la ropa empujándome y cada vez más caliente—Yo.. me voy..**

—**Hazlo—Susurró gravemente aumentando la velocidad y con un mordisco en mi pezón libere todo de mí en su mano.**

**Termine agitado y sobre todo muy avergonzado recostado en la cama.**

_**¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer?**_

**Tomó mi mano y la entrelazó—¿Crees poder continuar?**

—**Eh… pues..**

_**¡¿Por qué me pregunta?!**_

**Mi rostro se oscureció, yo.. no quería continuar, tenía miedo de continuar. No sabía de eso pero podía deducir que sería doloroso. Algunas lágrimas salieron por mis ojos, aun así, yo… Quería estar de esa manera con él, yo confiaba en él.**

**Suavizó su expresión y se acercó a besarme dulcemente.**

—**Comprendo—Limpio con mi mano algunas de mis lágrimas y se levantó.**

_**¿Está enojado?**_

—**¡Usami-san! —Me incorporé en la cama a lo que se acercó para abrazarme.**

—**No te preocupes—Me susurró en el oído—No estoy molesto.**

—**Uhm…—Baje la mirada correspondiendo su abrazo—Lo siento.**

—**Está bien—Se separó de mi para unir nuestros labios unos segundos—Soy feliz de estar contigo. Me iré a dar una ducha, te avisaré cuando este libre el baño.**

**Dicho eso salió del cuarto. Me acosté en la cama y tape con uno de mis brazos mi cara.**

_**Siento que… arruine la noche…Pero.. hacer eso con Usami-san no sé que puede esperar… Sentí mucha vergüenza con lo que hicimos.**_

_**Fue agradable…**_

**Recordé sus manos, eran tan expertas en lo que hacían, sus labios tocándome y su lengua maestra lamiendo mi cuerpo.**

**Un escalofrío pasó por todo mi cuerpo.**

_**Aun así…**_

**Me acomodé las prendas, tenía que darme un baño ya que saliera Usami-san, pasó por mi mente lo que debe de estar haciendo Usami-san en el baño y enrojecí de inmediato.**

_**Supongo que es obvio…**_

**Pasó un tiempo para cuando salió del baño dándome el pase, no sin antes de dejarme entrar darme un beso cargado de pasión y un toque de dulzura.**

—**Ven a dormir a mi cuarto—Me susurró en el oído alejándose hacía su cuarto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya limpio y cambiado me dirigía a las habitaciones cuando miré el ambiente tan diferente cuando era de noche.**

**Me acerqué a la gran ventana que daba a la terraza. Hacía mucho frío como salir así que me quede mirando las copas de los arboles, que era lo único que alcanzaba a mirar.**

—**Usagi-san—Susurré, esperaba que estuviera bien. Le había prometido verlo el día siguiente pero me mude.**

**Bajé la mirada unos segundos y di media vuelta para ir a la habitación.**

**.**

**Usami-san estaba dormido en su cama tapado con los cobertores, me dio un poco de pena, me adentré debajo de las cobijas para quedar justo a su lado.**

_**Ni siquiera sé porque le hice caso.**_

_**Algo en él me llama, no es normal que un sentimiento tan… fuerte nazca de la nada.**_

_**Lo puedo notar, como Usami-san me mira y como yo… me siento con él.**_

_**¿Qué hechizo me abras puesto?**_

**Hola a todas, espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar un review :3**

**Las quiero. **


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Les traigo otro capítulo, me quede absorbida por esta historia, creo que la actualizaré bastante seguido imagino n_n**

**Espero que les guste.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca me había sentido de tan buen humor, menos en una mañana, lo sentía en mis brazos, EN MIS BRAZOS al amor de mi vida. No podía creerlo, lo había pasado hacía pocas horas fue grandioso. No espero poder tocar con mis labios la tersa piel de mi querido, ni verlo sin camisa y menos aún escuchar sus majestuosos gemidos.

Sin duda estaba en el cielo en ese momento.

Lo tomé con más fuerza y suspiró removiéndose levemente.

—Us ..san.. —Dijo con una voz adormilada acomodándose a mi lado. No sabía si lo dicho había sido intencional o en sus sueños. Podía oler el aroma que desprendía su cabello, estaba recargado en su frente con mis dos brazos tomándolo de las caderas y cintura.

—¿Misaki? —No hubo respuesta, me alegré realmente quería durar en esa posición el mayor tiempo posible.

Misaki se acercó y pasó los brazos hacía mi espalda abrazándome dejándome en shock, no podía resistirme a tanta lindura junta en un mismo sitio. Cuando lo correspondí pasando mis brazos por su angosta espalda, suspiró.

—Usa..gi..

_¿Usagi? Es así como me dice en mí otra forma._

Es verdad… Debía de estar preocupado por mí, estaba demasiado distraído disfrutándolo como humano que olvide que tengo una relación con él de lobo. Suponía que tenía que hacerme responsable de preocuparlo.

_Pero no puedo besarlo hecho lobo.._

Suspiré con gran fuerza olvidando todo, mas que la agradable sensación de calidez que me daba tener a mi Misaki conmigo.

.

.

—¿Usami-san?—Dijo más consiente a lo que sonreí. Se quedó un tiempo en el mismo sitio, suspiró tiernamente un par de veces antes de empezar a removerse.

—No… Es temprano—Dije fingiendo cansancio como si acabara de levantarme.

—Y..Ya está afuera iluminado.

—No tengo hambre..

Se volteó buscando lo que parecía su celular, miró la hora y se volvió a acostar de inmediato. Es como si me estuviera dando la razón.

—Son las siete—Dijo en la almohada—Es temprano.

—Te dije—Le sonreí causándole un sonrojo, escondió su cara en la almohada—Misaki.

—¿Mande?

—Te quiero—Toqué su cabellera castaña, noté un pequeño temblor y me respondió.

—Yo… creo que también..

Sonreí y me acomodé mejor en la cama acostándome de espaldas.

—Dormiré un poco más.

—Está bien—salió de su escondite y cuando cerré los ojos sentí como se movió a un lado mío.

.

.

.

**Usami-san se acostó en la cama cerrando los ojos, parecía que se dormiría.**

_**Dormir un poco más**_

**Fue mi pensamiento volviéndome a acostar me alegré, estaba tan cansado. No entendía el motivo del porque estaba así.**

_**Tal vez fue por lo que hice**_** Pensé avergonzado.**

**Abrí los ojos mirando a Usami-san a mi lado, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, su cabello plateado cayendo por su rostro.**

_**Parece como si no fuera humano.**_

**Una de sus manos envolvió mi cuerpo tomando mis caderas, me da un escalofrío y me acercó hacía él.**

**Lo que siento con Usami-san es diferente a lo que he sentido, cuando estoy con él me siento relajado que a diferencia de con la mayoría que me siento incomodo. Quizás me gustaría que no se preocupara o me diera tanta importancia.**

**Yo quiero que también se sienta feliz y cómodo conmigo.**

_**Quiero conocerlo mejor, sé muy poco de él… Y después de todo soy… como su novio.**_

**Cerré los ojos avergonzado recostándome en la almohada. Me daba vergüenza y nervios estar a su lado sobre todo cuando se acercaba a besarme, pero… me gustaba.**

**Me gustaba mucho.**

—**Misaki—Lo escuché susurrar tomándome el cabello, debe pensar que estoy dormido. Sentí sus labios sobre mi frente. Siguió acariciando mi cabello arrullándome, fácilmente podía caer dormido en esa posición.**

_**Usami-san.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Me desperté en la cama, pero a diferencia que hacía pocas horas estaba solo. Mire la hora que me decía que ya era hora de levantarse de una vez. No podía posponer demasiado lo inevitable.**

**Salí del cuarto y no me encontré a nadie, me preocupe un poco. Fui a la cocina para preparar desayuno cuando vi una nota en la barra.**

"**Estoy en mi estudio, me retrase en mi novela. Avísame cuando quieras desayunar"**

**Suspiré aliviado, no tenía idea porque me preocupaba siendo que sé perfectamente que Usami-san se puede cuidar solo.**

**Mejor iba a preparar desayuno, así no le distraía mucho de su trabajo. Omelett sonaba buena idea.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya listo el desayuno busque su estudio, estaba afuera del pasillo de las habitaciones más bien estaba continuo a mi cuarto con la puerta alejada de las otras.**

**Di unos cuantos toques cuando me dieron el pase.**

**El cuarto era del mismo tamaño que mi cuarto, sólo que, en ausencia de cama se notaba mucho más grande.**

**Estaba sentado en una silla de oficina enfrente de un gran mueble de computadora donde curiosamente se encontraba su laptop. Había libreros por todas las paredes pero curiosamente todos los libros estaban desordenados en el piso, junto con ropa y envolturas de comida rápida. **

—**Oh Misaki—Dijo con alegría en su voz levantándose para quedar justo a mi lado—¿Ya quieres ir a desayunar?**

—**Si, ya hice el desayuno, te quería avisar para que comieras algo.**

**Justo cuando termine se noto algo sorprendido, luego sonrió.**

—**No era necesario.**

—**Está mejor, después de todo no quiero que te retrases más.**

_**Era en parte mi culpa.**_

**Sin decir más acaricio mi cabello con fuerza, desacomodando todo mi cabello.**

—**Misaki—Dijo en un susurró acelerando mi corazón.**

_**Esto…**_

**Se acercó con lentitud tomándome de la mejilla, sus manos estaban frías, era la primera vez que lo sentía con tal claridad.**

**Teníamos la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, era muy pesado para mí, muy pesado. Verlo tan fijamente me hacía temblar, me hacía sentir tan indefenso.**

_**Estos sentimientos ¿De dónde llegaron? ¿Por qué yo lo siento?**_

**Ya no pude pensar nada más cuando unimos nuestros labios, cerré los ojos con fuerza y le tomé de su camisa. Una sensación cálida inundo mi cuerpo, me hacía olvidarme de todo.**

_**Desearía no pensar tanto.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Usami-san me llevó al trabajo después de comer y hacer algunos deberes, insistí que no lo hiciera pero no pude convencerlo.**

**Llegué a la oficina, había mucho que hacer al igual que siempre, suspiré del pesar, siempre era lo mismo trabajar hasta quedar exhausto. Siempre terminaba el día en un "debo cambiar de trabajo". Pero ya van 2 años y sigo aquí. **

_**Nadie contrataría a un chico sin estudios universitarios. **_

_**Debo estar agradecido de tener este empleo.**_

**Conseguí este empleo con ayuda de Nee-chan porque tenía un amigo aquí, Ijuuin-san mi jefe, imaginaba que era un favor para mi hermana, nunca he hablado con él sólo lo veo en la oficina haciendo rondas o algo así.**

**Me senté en mi lugar, un escritorio pequeño justo a un lado de otro más grande, ambos con pilas de papeleo.**

**Tome unos cuantos y comencé a organizarlos.**

**No tenía ninguna clase de amistad con nadie a pesar de haber estado en este trabajo tanto tiempo, ni con mi jefe inmediato. Sólo llegaba, y tomaba lo que había organizado, a veces me pedía cosas, entregar o recoger pedidos de otros departamentos.**

**De hecho había faltado hacía dos días y no me había preguntado nadie el motivo. Llegó a mi cabeza el motivo de mi falta.**

_**Usami-san…**_

**Me avergonzaba sin poderlo evitar, me hacía feliz que alguien supiera de mi existencia, se preocupara por mí y que… esa persona fuera tan especial como lo es él para mí.**

—**Takahashi—Escuche distrayendo a Ijuuin-san, me apene estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, que ni siquiera sabía que había llegado.**

—**¿Mande? —Lo miré, se miraba cansado, tenía el cabello despeinado, más de lo usual, con su tez blanca se notaban sus ojeras y tenía en mi vista una clara preocupación—¿Pasa algo?**

—**¿Por qué faltaste hace el lunes? —Me sorprendí ¿Por qué no había dicho nada ayer?**

—**Me enferme—Mentí, no sabía porque Usami-san me había pedido eso, no obstante confiaba en él.**

"_**Por el momento creo que no es un buen momento que lo sepas, eso podría llenar tu mente de ideas innecesarias"**_

**Apretó su mandíbula lo que me hizo encogerme ligeramente ¿Qué pasaba con él?**

—**Hum ya veo, la próxima vez avisa—Dijo cambiando su semblante a uno más calmado—Ocupo que te quedes hasta tarde para compensar tu día.**

_**¿Eh? **_

**Asentí apenado con algo de culpa. Ese día sería un día pesado.**

**.**

**.**

**En mi hora de descanso, baje al segundo piso para comer algo, compré algunas cosas en la cocina del sitio y me senté en una mesa para mí solo.**

**Recordé que no le había avisado a mi casero.**

**Tomé el celular y le escribí un mensaje no quería preocuparlo.**

"**Me tengo que quedar en el trabajo hasta noche"**

**Suspiré y cerré el celular, posiblemente era lo mejor así no lo distraería de su trabajo.**

**Sonó mi celular avisándome que tenía un mensaje nuevo, lo saqué para revisar el contenido.**

"**¿Por qué? ¿Hasta qué horas te quedarás allá?"**

_**Te preocupas mucho.**_

"**Son dos turnos saldré a las 11. Es para compensar el día que falte, además es mejor para que te pongas al día con tu trabajo" Le conteste y casi de inmediato me contestó.**

"**No digas eso ¡No es mejor! No debería estar permitido hacer eso, no lo permitiré"**

**Suspiré, debí suponer que alguien rico no entendería los problemas laborales comunes.**

"**Esto es un trabajo normal, es una situación normal y no es tan malo, ya lo he hecho antes"**

"**Eso no significa que esté bien, sino que siempre estuvo mal" Bajé la mirada y comí un poco de mi comida, odiaba tener que trabajar dos turnos aun así son situaciones que teníamos que aguantar. Sonó de nuevo mi celular.**

"**Está bien, estaré en la entrada a las 10:50"**

"**No es necesario, no queda muy lejos" Respondí, no era la primera vez que regresaba de noche.**

"**Para nada, no te dejare que estés solo a esas horas"**

_**Me cuidas demasiado. No me pasaría nada.**_

"**Está bien, gracias" Le respondí, supuse que no habría más mensajes pero justo antes de guardarlo volvió a sonar.**

"**Te quiero mucho" Me sonrojé sin poderlo evitar y guarde el celular.**

**Miré mi comida pero antes de empezar a comer noté como mi jefe estaba a pocos metros de mí mirándome.**

—**¿Ijuuin-san? —Dije intrigado.**

—**Takahashi-kun, no me había tocado verte mandar mensajes a lo largo de estos años—Dijo calmadamente. Caí en cuenta de lo mismo, yo jamás había tenido a nadie a quien hablar.—Además tenias una sonrisa en tu rostro mientras mirabas el celular.**

_**¿¡La tenía!?**_

**Me avergoncé más y desvié mi mirada a mi comida picándola con los palillos.**

—**¿Con quién hablabas?—Dijo sentándose en mi mesa, era la primera vez que lo hacía.**

**Antes de contestar pensé que tal vez no fuera tan buena idea, no entendía muy bien el motivo de Usami-san, pero si ocultar que me había mudado con él era lo que tenía que hacer, probablemente también debía ocultar mi relación con él—Con mi hermana.**

—**Oh.. ya veo..**

—**Si.. —Comí un poco mientras lo miraba de soslayo, parecía preocupado e incluso algo enfadado, en su inquietud y en sus suspiros.**

_**¿Qué habrá sucedido?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya por fin eran las once, había sido un día muy largo, tomé mis cosas debía apurarme Usami-san debía de estar esperándome ya hacía unos minutos.**

**Justo cuando iba a salir de la oficina Ijuuin-san me tomó del brazo deteniéndome.**

—**Takahashi quería decirte—Se detuvo un segundo como para pensar en que decir—Tampoco es agradable para mí haberte hecho quedarte—¿Se estaba disculpando?**

—**N..no, no hay problema, fue el mío por faltar.**

—**Takahashi-kun, es de noche, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.**

_**Eso pues…**_

—**No es necesario, vivo cercas de aquí.**

—**Insisto—Presionó más fuerte mi brazo.**

—**No—Me intente librar de su agarré pero me fue imposible, me estaba empezando a asustar un poco, por lo general Ijuuin-san es muy calmado y no parece importarle nada, ahora parecía alterado y desesperado, su tono de voz seco lo revelaba.**

—**Soy tu jefe, debes de obedecerme—Dijo de manera imponente.**

_**Miedo…**_

**Me sentí de alguna manera en peligro, nunca me había hablado de esa manera, tragué saliva y baje la mirada ¿Qué debo hacer? Sentí unas ganas enormes de estar junto a Usami-san.**

**Nos habíamos quedado en silencio, uno muy incomodo. Justo cuando iba a decir algo sonó mi celular sorprendiéndonos, justo cuando aflojó mi brazo, corrí —¡Me tengo que ir! Lo siento.**

**Me subí al elevador y apresurado presioné los botones, mientras bajaba contesté.**

—**Usami-san—Dije aliviado jadeando por haber corrido hasta el elevador.**

—**Misaki ¿Pasa algo? —Dijo preocupado.**

—**No—Baje el rostro y apreté el celular.**

—**¿Dónde estás?**

—**Estoy bajando por el elevador, ya voy.**

—**Entraré al edificio entonces—Dijo colgando.**

**Cerré los ojos y suspiré.**

_**Gracias**_

**Tardé casi un minuto bajando hasta que llegue al primer piso, justo cuando se abrieron las puertas noté como Usami-san estaba esperándome, sin poderlo evitar me acerque excesivamente a él, en realidad lo que deseaba era abrazarlo.**

—**¿Estás bien?**

—**Si—Asentí— Sólo.. vámonos—Oculte mi mirada, Usami-san pasó una mano por mi espalda guiándome.**

**Suspiré aliviado cuando salimos del lugar y nos subimos a su carro. Arrancó y cerré los ojos.**

_**¿Qué había pasado?**_

—**Misaki—Escuché abriendo los ojos.—¿Qué sucedió?**

—**Humm—Me quedé pensativo—No es algo importante, no te preocupes.**

—**¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso? Cuando te encontré estabas temblando—Dijo seriamente sin despegar la mirada del volante.**

—**Creo que mi jefe tuvo un mal día y se descargo conmigo.**

—**¿Tu jefe?**

—**Ijuuin-san, él por lo general no me habla pero hoy…**

—**¿Te dijo algo?**

—**Se notaba enojado o preocupado—No sabía definir del todo su comportamiento—No sé.**

—**¿Qué hizo?**

—**No mucho, sólo.. sentí como si me hubiera amenazado.**

**El carro se detuvo de una, menos mal tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto, lo miré, me estaba mirando atentamente.**

—**¿Cómo te amenazó?**

—**N..no fue como una amenaza, sólo me tomo del brazo con fuerza diciéndome que él era el jefe.**

—**¿Qué le dijiste?**

—**N..nada, corrí cuando me llamaste.**

**Noté como suspiró con fuerza, pasó una mano por su cabello.**

—**Misaki—Se acercó para abrazarme, cerré los ojos y correspondí su agarre.**

_**Se sentía muy bien.**_

—**Él es peligroso.**

—**P..Pero puede que haya tenido un mal día.**

—**No.. Con gente así no puedes confiarte.**

—**Pero Usami-san… Él es mi jefe.**

—**Misaki, no quiero que te pase nada—Me tomó con más fuerza—Será mejor que consigas otro empleo.**

—**Humm—Me escondí en su pecho, creo que eso también lo estaba pensando—Pero… no tengo otro trabajo.**

—**Eso no importa por el momento.**

**Mis ojos se aguaron, me aferré a él, no podía permitir eso—P..Pero entonces, no podría pagar renta contigo.**

—**No ocupas pagar renta, te mencioné que no la ocupabas no aceptaría tu dinero.**

—**Pero..**

—**No hay peros, además si quieres ayudarme, puedes cocinar y limpiar.**

—**Eso.. es como si me mantuvieras.**

—**Es un intercambio justo, yo no ocupo dinero—Escuché una ligera risa y se separó de mí. Puso un rostro de preocupación al mirar algunas lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas, las limpió con delicadeza sonrojándome en el acto. Luego se acercó para besarme, fue calmado y dulce, tan Usami-san.**

**Cuando se alejó noté como me sonreía de una manera complacida, me pregunté porque hasta que sentí como tenía tomada con fuerza su mano.**

**Lo solté de inmediato con un terrible sonrojo.**

—**No digas nada.**

—**Si, si—Dijo volviendo a tomar el volante para dirigirnos a **_**nuestra **_**casa.**

**.**

**.**

**Entramos por la puerta principal, suspiré aliviado, aún tenía los nervios crispados por la reacción de mi jefe **_**¿Qué le habrá sucedido?**_** Me seguía preguntando.**

—**¿Aún te preocupa? —Susurró en mi oído abrazándome por detrás.**

—**N..no, no te preocupes—Baje la mirada—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Terminaste el trabajo?**

—**No pero me falta poco.**

—**¿Qué tan atrasado estás?**

—**Humm quizás una semana—Dijo sin ponerle la suficiente importancia.**

—**Deberías ponerte a trabajar—Intenté decirle con fuerza pero su abrazo me hacía olvidarme de todo.**

—**Estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza—Dijo con un tono algo infantil posando su frente en mi hombro reafirmando el agarre. Mi rostro se torno muy caliente y tomé sus brazos que estaban rodeándome.**

—**Eso te pasa por forzarte, no te hubiera pasado sí lo hubieras hecho a tiempo.**

**Se rió ligeramente—Eso pasa muy seguido, en esta ocasión no es tan grave— Levantó su rostro y se apoyó con su barbilla—¿Quieres ir a dormir?**

—**Si, pero.. me siento mal acabo de llegar como para dormirme tan pronto.**

—**No importa, vamos a dormir.**

—**Ehm.. este… creo que debería dormir en mi cuarto, sólo he dormido ahí el primer día que me mude.**

—**No hay problema, podemos dormir ahí.**

—**Dormir separados también es posible.**

—**Negativo ¿Cómo podría.. Mejor dicho ¿Por qué dormiría solo si ambos queremos dormir con él otro?**

—**¿Eh? —Fue lo único que pude decir antes de que me cargara en sus brazos, me sonrojé y renegué para bajarme pero fue inútil. Me puso en mi futón y se acostó a mi lado, lo note un poco diferente, cansado o quizás ¿Enfermo?**

—**¿Estás bien? —Susurré al mirar como cerraba los ojos para dormir, los abrió ligeramente y se acercó a mí sonriendo.**

—**Estoy bien.**

—**¿Comiste?**

**No me respondió a lo que fruncí el seño.**

—**Te prepararé algo—Me levanté pero me tomó de la mano deteniéndome.**

—**No.**

—**Si, no me tardo—Solté su agarré y fui a la cocina, poco después noté que estaba acostado en un sofá.**

**Le preparé algo simple, tan sólo unos panqueques.**

—**Lo siento—Me disculpe dejando el plato en la mesa para café enfrente del sofá, debía de estar cansado y yo lo estaba molestando.**

—**Está bien—Se sentó y tomando mi mano me sentó a su lado— Me gusta que te preocupes por mí.**

**No supe que responder a lo que sólo desvié la mirada. Terminó de comer dejé los platos en la cocina y me llevó de la mano a mi cuarto acostándose en el futón y jalándose hacía él.**

—**A dormir, a dormir—Dijo tomándome en sus brazos, sentí algo diferente en sus brazos, más tibio quizás.**

_**Espero que no te enfermes.**_

**.**

**.**

**¿Y bien? Que les pareció espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review no les cuesta nada :DD**

Nos leemos luego :3


	9. Chapter 9

Me asegure que estuviera dormido profundamente, estaba tan cansado esos días me había tocado hacer rondas en la noche no había podido dormir una noche entera, mi preocupación no disminuía, al contrario, aumento por lo que había pasado algunas horas, era lo suficientemente importante como para crisparme los nervios.

Me levanté del futón no sin antes besar una de sus mejillas, no quería dejarlo pero no tenía otra opción ocupaba salir. Dejé una nota en el piso a un lado del tendido diciendo que estaría trabajando en mi oficina por si acaso despertaba.

Dejé todo muy bien cerrado para que nadie que no fuera yo pudiera entrar a la casa, adopte mi forme bestial y corrí hacía el bosque. Estaba un poco mareado y algo cansado, no había dormido una noche entera los anteriores días, pero no me iba a impedir cumplir con mi cometido.

A lo lejos pude reconocer la figura que me esperaba, el más allegado de mi manada, Hiroki.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —Me preguntó mientras me acercaba, justo cuando llegué a su lado dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás con una mirada de asombro.

—¿Qué?

—Akihiko has crecido, bastante—Me comunicó sorprendiéndome.

_¿En serio?_

No lo había notado pero desde mi perspectiva parecía que Hiroki era más bajo.

—Eso parece—Me miré asombrado—¿Por qué habrá sucedido?

—No tengo idea—Me miró y luego removió su cabeza—No importa ¿Qué es lo que vas a mostrarme?

En eso recordé lo que había visto esa mañana.

—Sígueme—Corrí con rapidez, cuando me percate que me seguía continúe hablando—Quien persigue a Misaki ya sabe que se mudo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ya lo verás—Tardamos unos minutos en llegar a lo que se quedó boquiabierto, como mi primera impresión cuando lo vi, la casa, estaba toda saqueada, ventanas y puertas rotas, arañazos por todas las paredes destruyendo la pintura la cerca que separaba el patio del bosque estaba desecha y el patio estaba escarbado y destruido, bien parecía que nadie había habitado ese lugar por muchos años. Me daba gusto que en estos momentos estuviera viviendo conmigo.

Entramos por mucho de las aberturas a la casa, notando que efectivamente por dentro estaba igual de maltratada, quien lo hubiera hecho estaba enojado lo podía asegurar.

Luego suspire, pero ¿Por qué Misaki?

—Tengo una gran sospecha de quien es.

—¿Quién? —me respondió intrigado.

—Según lo que me comentó hoy, su jefe se notaba molesto y posesivo el día de hoy, además lo obligo a quedarse dos turnos. Misaki no sale mucho así que los únicos en sospecha son los de su trabajo, quien más mas que su jefe.

—¿Sabes su nombre?

—Su apellido es Ijuuin—Dije con resentimiento, recordando lo que le había hecho a mi Misaki.

—¿No es peligroso que lo vea?

—Le dije que renunciara, parece que aceptara la idea pero tengo que ser más insistente.

Hiroki me miro sorprendido.

—Akihiko si que vas rápido con el chiquillo—Bufó ante eso—A mí me tomó cerca de 1 año poder vivir con Nowaki—Inmediatamente note como se avergonzó ante su pensamiento—¡O..Olvida lo que dije!

Miré la casa con algo de nostalgia aquí fue donde espiaba a actual novio, no sonora bien pero a mi jamás me había importando tanto alguien como para espiarlo.

—Akihiko—Escuche—Kaoru es el que debe saber sobre lo que te ha pasado, debes decirle.

—Si—respondí sin más recorriendo el cuarto—Lo que me sorprende es que no dejaron ningún rastro, parece como si lo hubieran hecho premeditadamente.

—O.. es porque saben que uno de nuestra especie lo tiene—Dijo mirándome—Tu mocoso está en problemas.

_Eso ya lo sé._

.

.

.

Estaba regresando de mis rondas usuales como era típico en esos días, estaba cansado de no encontrarme con nada, había empezado a recorrer el bosque en la mañana y lo único que encontré la casa de mi novio destruida.

—¡Usagi-san! —Escuché paralizándome _Misaki estaba despierto_ Justo en ese momento estaba pasando por el otro lado del gran desnivel entre mi casa y el balcón. Miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con mi castaño mirando hacia abajo sonriéndome—Que bueno que te veo, lamento haber roto mi promesa.

_¿Su promesa?_

—Quería verte el día siguiente pero me mude—Se rio avergonzadamente—Lo que sucedió fue muy repentino—Me miró y pareció pensar algo—Deja me acerco un poco, por aquí no hay mucha distancia—Apunto para allá y luego lo miré caminar—Me gustaría bajar contigo, pero Usami-san cerró las puertas y no quiero molestarlo por un asunto tan.. simple—Dijo avergonzadamente—Debe estar trabajando duro.

Nos quedamos a unos 2 metros y un poco más de distancia, me agradaba la idea de que estuviera a esa distancia así estaba seguro, se miraba sonriente y feliz, más feliz que antes. Me platico acerca de la mudanza, de lo que pasaba en su trabajo, eso me daba una idea mejor de lo que hacía allá sobre todo lo que pasó con Ijuuin-san.

—Sabes… Usami-san dijo que debía renunciar y creo que es lo mejor, pero no me agrada la idea de estar como un mantenido—Se recargó—No lo conozco desde hace tanto tiempo y aunque siento como si lo conociera desde siempre pero no es así.. así que él puede… pensar que estoy por él por eso…

Se quedó en silencio, camine un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo bien percatándome que se había quedado dormido.

_Tonto._

Entre de nuevo a la casa como humano procurando no hacer mucho ruido, me puse la ropa que había dejado en mi estudio, me sentí agotado de un momento a otro.

_¿Por qué sólo se incrementaba como humano?_

Salí con confianza, suspiré cuando lo miré estaba sentado en una silla recargado en la barda.

—Misaki—Dije levemente acercándome, como no se movió me acerque más le toque un hombro y lo sacudí—¿Misaki?

—¿Qué? —Se incorporó rápidamente— ¡Ah Usami-san!—me sonrió y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando acaricie sus mechones castaños.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues yo.. —Dio un respingo para mirar hacia abajo, luego suspirar— Miraba a un lobo que vagaba por aquí—Comento desilusionado.

—No es muy común ver lobos en las orillas de los bosques.

—Pero a él es el único que he visto, no es peligroso, ya he platicado con él—Termino sonriéndome.

—Entonces tal vez lo puedas volver a ver—Le puse una mano en la espalda y le hice un ademán para conducirlo a dentro.

—Usami-san—Me llamó, cuando cruzamos miradas se quedó en silencio unos momentos y luego sonrió—¿Ya terminaste el trabajo?

—Ehm.. no—Eso me recordó lo que según estaba haciendo, estaba tan cansado pero no había avanzado nada en ese tiempo no sería mala idea escribir algo—Sólo salí por un café—Tener que escribir…

—P..puedes seguir, yo te lo prepararé—Desvió la mirada avergonzado, sin pensarlo lo envolví en mis brazos,_ mi querido Misaki _sonreí, Hiroki tenía razón, todo había sido muy apresurado pero no me lamentaba por eso.

_Yo no soy muy paciente que digamos._

—Yo…—Me recargue un poco en él, mi malestar se había incrementado considerablemente—Estoy muy cansado…

Sentí los brazos de Misaki tomando mi espalda intentando cargar mi peso. Tal vez esa noche no era buena para trabajar.

_¿Es porque no he dormido lo suficiente?_

—Mejor deja el trabajo por hoy.

Lo tomé con fuerza con la fuerza que me quedaba, me estaba quedando sin aliento.

_¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando?_

—Ven—Lo miré cuando se separó de mí, estaba preocupado sentía sus manos que me tomaban temblar, me condujo a mi cuarto con lentitud.

Me acosté en la cama sentía como si el alma se fuera a salir en cada exhalada, no me sentía exactamente adolorido más bien incomodo.

—Usami-san—Se sentó a mi lado—¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No, imagino que con descanso se me quitará—Busque su mano con la mirada, justo cuando la vi mi mano sin pensarlo la estaba tomando. Bajó la mirada avergonzadamente y soltó mi mano para acostarse a mi lado—¿No querías dormir en tu cuarto?

—M..me quedaré aquí—Titubeo ligeramente.

—Gracias—Dije antes de perder la conciencia.

.

.

.

**Usami-san parecía enfermo, tenía todos los signos que lo estaba, se miraba exhausto y débil, me estaba preocupando. Esperaba que lo único que necesitara fuera dormir. Me desperté en varias ocasiones para asegurarme que estuviera bien.**

_**Pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo.**_

**Ocupaba llamar a un medico. En ese momento lo estaba abrazando con mi rostro escondido en su pecho alegrándome que no tuviera fiebre.**

_**No quiero que te pase nada.**_

**Casi podía sentir las lágrimas saliendo cuando sentí como se removió un poco delatando su consciencia.**

—**Usami-san—Dije incorporándome para verlo a la cara—¿Cómo te sientes?**

—**Cansado.**

—**¿Te duele algo?**

—**No.. exactamente.**

—**¿Mejor hay que llamar a un medico?**

**Se quedó un momento en silencio, abrió los ojos y miró al techo suspiro levemente, una de sus manos frías tomo mi mejilla.**

—**Toda la noche te has preocupado por mi ¿Verdad? —Le sonrió débilmente—Lo siento.**

—**N..No es para pedir disculpas, y..yo quiero que estés bien.**

—**Me alegra tenerte aquí—Dijo gravemente aumentando el ritmo de mi corazón—Te amo—Sentí el calor inundar mi cuerpo.**

_**Amor.. era la segunda vez que me lo decía.**_

**Yo baje el rostro y empecé a balbucear. Nos conocíamos muy poco como para decir palabras tan fuertes.**

—**Está bien, sé que es muy pronto—Me tocó los labios causándome un escalofrío—Pero no puedo evitar sentirlo.**

**Con un poco de presión de su parte me condujo hasta sus labios, mi corazón dio un gran sobresalto, cerré los ojos con fuerza, el temblor de mis manos ceso cuando su otra mano me acariciaba con delicadeza mi cabello.**

**Suspiré cuando tocamos nuestras lenguas pero poco después el contacto acabo dejándome con poco aliento.**

—**No te estoy presionando, yo esperaré—Cerró los ojos acostándose de nuevo en su almohada—Yo estoy muy feliz de estar aquí contigo.**

**Nos quedamos callados los dos, sin haberlo notado mis manos habían empezado a sudar, Usami-san hallaba la manera de hacerme sentir inquieto, trague saliva intente decir algo pero no salía nada. Suspiré ligeramente y tomé con fuerza los cobertores. Por el momento otra cosa era más importante.**

—**Ahum.. Usami-san—Dije avergonzadamente tras el silencio— ¿El número de un medico?**

—**En mi celular, llama a "Hiroki" busca a un "Kusama Nowaki" —Dijo apenas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ya había llamado al médico siguiendo las instrucciones de mi casero, estaba por toda la sala caminando como león enjaulado desesperado porque llegara alguien, de vez en cuando lo miraba dormir, respiraba tan dificultosamente, podía verlo sudar pero aún así no tenía fiebre.**

_**¿Qué te pasaba?**_

**Trague saliva nervioso, casi sentía algunas lágrimas salir de mis ojos pero utilizaba todas mis fuerzas para dejarlas donde estaban. Justo cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta fui para abrir revelando a un joven alto de cabello oscuro acompañado de otro bastante más bajo con el seño fruncido.**

—**Takahashi—Me dijo el que tenía una expresión sombría sorprendiéndome en el acto.**

_**¿Cómo me conoce?**_

—**¿Y Akihiko?**

_**Por.. su primer nombre..**_

—**En su cuarto—lo conduje pero parecía ya saber el camino, el más alto dio una pequeña reverencia y le siguió, cerré la puerta y a una distancia les acompañé, no quería entrometerme.**

—**¡Te dije que llamaras a Kaoru! ¡Kaoru no a nosotros!—Escuche que gritaban, no tenía idea de quien hablaban, era verdad, había caído en cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía.**

"_**Te amo…"**_

**Recordé sus palabras enrojeciendo.**

_**Si hace tan poco que nos conocíamos ¿Cómo podía decir esas palabras?**_

**El de cabello castaño salió mirándome cercas de la puerta del cuarto a lo que me encogí, su mirada me daba algo de miedo.**

—**Takahashi, déjale hacer su trabajo—Dijo pasándome de largo relajando la expresión—Ven, quiero hablar contigo.**

**Asentí y le seguí a la sala, cuando nos sentamos sacó su celular para al parecer llamarle al tal "Kaoru".**

_**¿Ellos saben lo que le pasa?**_

**Me estaba preocupando mucho, lo menos que deseaba es que le pasara algo. Colgó la llamada y su mirada se dirigió hacia mí.**

—**Akihiko… estará bien, no ocupas preocuparte de más—Dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos asentí—Takahashi, bueno.. primero me presentaré—Hizo una pausa—Soy Kamijou Hiroki y mi.. acompañante se llama Kusama Nowaki, creo que deberías acostumbrarte un poco a nosotros a juzgar de que vives con este tonto.**

**No sabía muy bien que decir, la confianza con la que se trataban era… molesta, me hacía sentir que realmente yo no debería estar con él.**

—**Respóndeme algo—Se recargo con sus codos en sus rodillas—¿Qué tanto te importa Akihiko?..**

**Me quede mudo ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso? Eso… no era algo que le importara, aún si llevaba muy poco conociéndolo no planeaba ser juzgado, porque yo… de una manera extraña y absurda lo amaba o eso creía.**

**Sentí mi rostro enrojecer coloque mis palmas en las rodillas y las apreté nerviosamente, para mi suerte una voz me salvo de responder a esa persona intimidante.**

—**Hiro-san—Dijo el de cabello azabache—Antes que nada Usami-san dijo que te dijera "Deja en paz a Misaki"—Dicho eso sonrió amablemente notando como el rostro intimidante de la persona enfrente mío cambio por completo a uno avergonzado incluso llegue a notar un pequeño sonrojo.**

—**¡N..No le hagas caso a ese tonto!—Desvió el rostro—¡Bien! ¿No ibas a decir algo más?**

—**Usami-san no tiene nada físico—Paseo su mirada hasta mí, parecía que quería saber cómo iba a reaccionar a sus palabras y al mismo tiempo evitar el hecho de que me estaba poniendo atención.**

_**Siento como si me estuvieran ocultando algo.**_

**¿No tenía nada físico? Iban a llamar a otra persona, no… definitivamente me estaban ocultando algo.**

_**¿Soy tan poco confiable?**_

**Baje la cabeza y oculté la mirada e intenté comprender lo que decían, sin mucho éxito ellos se estaban cuidando de no decir algo de más, se notaba en su manera de hablar tan forzada.**

_**Mi presencia les molesta.**_

—**Iré.. con Usami-san—Me levanté dejándolos en la sala, odiaba ser una molestia incluso para ellos, tan sólo esperaba que para Usami-san no lo fuera.**

_**¿Por qué no me tienen confianza?**_

**Entré al cuarto y me senté junto a Usami-san intente sonreír ante su apariencia cansada.**

_**No entiendo nada de lo que está sucediendo.**_

—**Misaki…—Abrió los ojos y me sonrió levantando la mano para tocarme el rostro—No les hagas caso, son unos viejos amigos y a veces se ponen de esa manera.**

**Baje la mirada y tomé con fuerza las sabanas.**

—**Ven—Me acarició la espalda invitándome a acostarme.**

_**No puedo exigirte que me digas nada…**_

**Le obedecí y me aferré hacía él, empezaba a tener miedo realmente no quería que le sucediera nada, él en esos momentos era lo único que tenía.**

—**Misaki, no llores—Me dijo débilmente acariciándome la espalda, era verdad, mis lágrimas habían comenzado a caer solas y no podía evitar contener los sollozos.**

_**Eres la primera persona que me importa de esta manera… ¿Por qué tenias que ser tú?**_

—**Estaré bien—Me tomó con un poco más de fuerza para acercarme, él se estaba preocupando por mí… no podía hacer nada bien, sólo lo estaba preocupando por mi debilidad emocional cuando él estaba en un mal estado.**

—**Lo lamento—Dije entre mis sollozos escondiéndome en su pecho.**

—**No lo hagas, me alegra que te importe pero no quiero que te preocupes de más.**

—**Usami-san…**

—**Dime.**

—**¿Qué está sucediendo?**

—**No sé…**

—**No—Negué con la cabeza—Hay algo.. que ustedes no me quieren decir.. Y está bien… sólo que… que… Sí es algo.. relacionado contigo, yo…—Tomé aire—Quiero saber.**

**Se quedó unos instantes en silencio y luego pareció tomar algo de aire—Misaki, lo que sucede..**

—**No—Escuche una tercera voz interrumpiendo nuestra conversación, me levanté en seguida para notar quien era. Una persona alta con una expresión seria, cabello castaño corto y ojos color miel, no.. Nunca había visto a ese sujeto.**

—**Aún es muy pronto—Volvió a decir seriamente mirándome a los ojos.**

_**¿Qué estaba sucediendo?**_

_**¡Hey! Aquí tengo otro capítulo, perdonen por la tardanza pero tanto tiempo sin escribir tuve que desoxidarme.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, recuerden que los review alimentan mi motivación.**_

_**:P nos leemos pronto (o eso espero)**_


End file.
